


【翻译】Just the Two of Us, Against the World (与子同袍)

by brilliantboffins



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Lock, Divorce, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, awkward confessions, top!John, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作者手记：<br/>His Last Vow治愈版。<br/>我内心的fangirl所希望的故事走向。John觉得他就是无法原谅Mary，决定离婚。与此同时，一次Holmes兄弟之间的被窃听的对话，向John揭示了一些关于他最好的朋友的令人惊异的信息。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 决定

**Author's Note:**

> Original story at:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1158785/chapters/2353807
> 
> Original translation at (posted with permission by translators):  
> http://www.mtslash.com/thread-111624-1-1.html
> 
> 分级：NC-17
> 
> 作者手记：  
> 哇哦……这可花了太长时间了。所以，在我的脑补中，当Mary射伤了Sherlock并且John知道了她的秘密之后，我认为John可能会搬回到221B直到他和她在圣诞节在Holmes家再见面。你可以把这当作Back to Baker Street的续集，这两篇文在时间线上相互联系，但也并非必要。  
> 我想这才是我心中的那个Johnlock fangirl期待会发生的剧情，而不是John原谅了Mary，回到了她身边。  
> 我非常、非常、非常努力别把他们写得太OOC（至少是1-3章），但它结束于John和Sherlock搞在一起【……原文是dance around】（花了30页才让他们表白啊T_T）  
> 至于时间线，我遵照了John的官方博客：  
> 婚礼——八月；  
> His Last Vow开始，Sherlock被射伤——九月；  
> 本故事开始——十一月。
> 
> LZ（翻译者）不出意外的废话：  
> 这就是墨爷翻译的高大上的中文题目了~出自《诗经•秦风•无衣》：  
> 岂曰无衣？与子同袍。王于兴师，修我戈矛。与子同仇！  
> 岂曰无衣？与子同泽。王于兴师，修我矛戟。与子偕作！  
> 岂曰无衣？与子同裳。王于兴师，修我甲兵。与子偕行！
> 
> 先说Warning，有Mary出场，不能忍的就快右上角吧，以免成全别人恶心自己。  
> 不管我喜不喜欢这个编剧，喜不喜欢剧里的Mary，在同人里Mary是注定很尴尬的【。我觉得这个文的处理已经算是很好的了……其实这文就是我用来自我治（ma）愈（bi）的……对灯发誓这是HE……  
> 一共四章，肉在最后……2w8多字，最近三次元会有点儿忙，我慢慢翻，保证不坑。  
> 最后，如果你还没看完S3，可能会有剧透。

 

**第一章:  决定**

 

十一月的冷空气吹进屋子，惊动了四处散落的纸片，但这似乎丝毫没有影响到坐在桌边的那个男人，他正空洞地盯着面前打开的笔记本电脑。他简直不敢相信，仅仅在他的婚礼四个月之后，他就坐在这儿，看着离婚手续。  
  
那个噩梦一样的夜晚已经过去三个月了，当他发现Sherlock躺在Magnussen的办公室里，胸口中弹，徘徊在死神门前。还不到一周，他那幸福——也许有点儿无聊——的家庭生活就无情地碎裂了。Mary的秘密过往被暴露在阳光之下，她给了他那个天杀的U盘，那个看起来好像有能力成就或是毁灭他全部生活的U盘。一连几周John都随身带着它。他很想看看上面到底有什么，但同时他又很害怕。他不想知道。如果他不看，他就可以继续沉浸在幻想里，继续想象，继续相信Mary做过的事儿并没有她说的那样可怕。  
  
当Sherlock终于康复到可以相对轻松地四处活动时，他就出院了。John决定搬回贝克街和侦探一起住。他需要离开他郊区的房子，离开Mary，离开所有他们在一起的幸福记忆。他需要冷静地思考，保持理性，考虑到所有选项。最重要的是，他需要和Sherlock在一起确保这个人按时吃药，保持健康。John永远不想发现这个人又变回一个嗑嗨了的瘾君子。  
  
一开始，Sherlock对John的私人问题几乎不置一词。他都没试着刺探，而是埋头实验，Lestrade在他痊愈之前都不会再来给他案子。有那么几次，John己经快要张嘴问他他认为他应该怎么做了。他知道Sherlock那冷静缜密的思维会看穿所有阻碍其中的情感羁绊，轻轻松松地找到一个理智合理的解决方案，但每次他都在最后一刻闭上了嘴，愧疚于要让这个人承受更多的关于Mary的麻烦事。Sherlock真的已经承受得够多了，现在这是John自己的麻烦事了。  
  
时不时地，Sherlock会轻描淡写地顺嘴提到Mary，提醒他她讲过的笑话，或者他们一起度过的某些欢乐时光，John知道Sherlock这是在鼓励他原谅她。但John忘不了那晚Sherlock躺在地上挣扎着呼吸的画面，Sherlock在救护车里心力逐渐衰竭的画面，Sherlock在医院里可怕地沉静着的画面。他清清楚楚地记得当医生通知他Sherlock在手术台上心电图变成一条直线时那种揪心的恐惧，当他以为他又一次失去了他最好的朋友时那种灭顶的悲痛，和他对Mary的愤怒，一个帮助他走出了过去但之后又非常自愿地把一颗子弹射进了他挚友的胸膛的女人。Sherlock可能相信她不是想杀他，但John非常难以接受，因为Sherlock已经，事实上，死过了。John真不知道在她做了这些之后，她怎么还能直视Sherlock，但不知为何这让他恼火，哪怕是看到她和Sherlock出现在同一间屋子里，都会让John涌现出一股连自己都觉得惊讶的、对Sherlock的保护欲。  
  
他从来不觉得Sherlock需要被别人保护。这个人总是那么有把握，他总有一个计划、一个锦囊妙计、某种诡计来逃脱最绝望的境地，但这次，这次John意识到Sherlock究竟有多么尘世平凡。他有血有肉，他也会流血，他也能感受到疼痛，他的心不是石头做的，而是同流经所有人类一样的热血做的。当他用手按压弹孔试图阻止喷涌的鲜血时，液体的热度好像就要灼伤他了。这是世界上最重要的那个人的生命，溢出他的指缝，流逝。有时他还能感受到那种温度，在他的噩梦里，他有时会低头看，看到手上暗红的污渍，然后极度的痛苦扑面而来。  
  
不行。他需要做出决定。他爱Mary。但好像不是那个真正的Mary。见鬼，他甚至都不知道她的真名。他爱上的是那个名为Mary的幻象。他一面不想看她的记录，不想知道他发誓要去爱去保护直到死亡将他们分开的人到底什么样，一面又不想和一个幻象度过下半生。他不知道她是一个刺客、自由杀手，还是某个政府的什么特工，但她确实把一个他最最关心的男人的生命置于危险之中，以保护她自己、她的秘密。她可以就像她想的那样把这一切歪曲成都是为了John好，但John永远也不希望会伤害到Sherlock。永远。就这一点就足够John做出决定了。如果她真心爱John并且就像她说的那样信任John，那她就应该坦坦荡荡的。她就应该在这些事儿发生之前坦白一切。Magnussen能敲诈她的唯一原因就是她确实有不可告人的秘密。Sherlock本可以保护她的，她知道他能，但相反，她却担心Sherlock会向John揭发她。她不相信John会在知道她的过去之后依然爱她，所以现在她做出了这样的举动。不管她做过什么，那明显不仅仅是她过去的一部分。那依然还是她现在的一部分。  
  
这个短发男人咬紧了牙关重新回到电脑屏幕上。他浏览着英国政府的网站，查看着申请离婚需要办理的所有手续。很显然，只有在结婚一年后才能申请离婚。妈的。法定宣告婚姻自始不存在（annulment*）倒是可以随时申请，可John没有申请它的要件。他的嘴角拧出了一个苦笑。他在骗谁啊。他当然具备所有要件。他的妻子在所有事情上都撒了谎，他都不知道自己娶了谁。但拿这些去申请就意味着Mary的过去会被全面调查，这也不是John希望的。不是。他会等一年，然后申请离婚。他觉得Mary应该不会有太大反对。还有孩子……John顿住了。孩子怎么办？他们的孩子？他们会共有监护权吗？或者他应该申请全部监护权？Mary是母亲，但John一想到他的孩子会被一个杀手养大就很痛苦。但是，就他了解的情况来看，他毫不怀疑Mary会爱这个孩子，就像所有慈爱的母亲一样抚养她。他没有理由认为孩子在Mary的监护下会有任何危险。他叹了口气。到时候他自然会解决这个问题，现在他真是没力气担心太多。再说，那么多在离异家庭长大的孩子都过得很好，他不能逼自己和一个杀手睡在一张床上，就为了给他的孩子维持一个幸福家庭的假象。  
  
John沉浸在自己的思绪里，都没有注意到来到他身后的轻柔脚步声。突然，他感觉到有另一个人俯到他肩头，他一惊，匆忙之下差点儿撞到另一个人的头。Sherlock忧虑的脸就浮现在他肩头，盯着他的屏幕，浏览着那些内容。那个男人还穿着睡袍，光着脚，好像刚起床。John迅速最小化了打开的窗口，但他知道Sherlock什么都看到了。他强迫自己微笑，在椅子里半侧过身，看着直起身的另一个男人。  
  
“早上好。你吃东西了吗？我给你留了一些吐司。”  
  
Sherlock看着他的眼睛但没有说话，他的表情里没有一丝欣喜。  
  
“John，你不必。”  
  
John决定装聋作哑。  
  
“哦得了吧，如果我不做饭你早就饿死在这儿了。”  
  
Sherlock没有上钩。相反，他把嘴抿成了一条线，视线在John和他的笔记本之间游走。  
“你好不容易组建了一个家庭，John。这就是你一直期望的。你不该为了……”  
  
Sherlock没有说完，但John知道后半句是什么。Sherlock想说“你不该为了我放弃它”。这个人似乎一门心思地觉得John做出的所有离开Mary的决定都是因为他。说实话，发生在侦探身上的事儿确实对John的决定产生了很大影响，但它绝不是背后唯一的理由。  
  
“Sherlock，别说了。这是我的决定。我想要一个家庭，是，但不是这个。不是。这个。所以别总自责这是你的错。”  
  
Sherlock看起来好像有点儿被“自责”这个词伤到了。他叹了口气，向后退，扑通一声坐到椅子里蜷成一个团，用胳膊抱住腿。  
  
“你告诉她了吗？你的决定？”  
  
John继续看着他，自从这些事发生之后他明显收敛了不少。再也不见他狂躁地抱怨无聊；再也不见他跑到巴茨去偷人体部位来做实验；再也不见他拉小提琴，让旋律在小小的公寓里萦绕；再也不见他陶醉于炫耀自己的观察力然后让John夸奖他有多么天才。他会一连几个小时坐在椅子里，眼神放空，有时候他好像因为和John同处一室而紧张不已，好像宁愿逃回自己的卧室里直到John命令他出来吃东西。当John提起报纸上报道的某些困扰着苏格兰场的新谜团时，Sherlock也就只是简单地说“没劲”或者“无聊”，有时还挖苦一两句苏格兰场的智商。但John非常确定当他独自一人的时候他会私下联系Lestrade，因为有好几次他都发现那些他跟Sherlock提过的报纸上的悬案都会在几天之后突然破案，多亏了某个“匿名线报”。John想着到底是从什么时候开始，Sherlock不再把他当成推理的参谋了。他怀念Sherlock的巅峰时期，像嗅到猎物的捕猎者一样双目放光，潜行跟随，肾上腺素在血管里横冲直撞，随时准备发动猛攻。他想问问到底是什么让他变成了这样，但不知为何他不知道怎么开口。他能说什么？“你为什么不再是那个天才疯子了？”明显不是什么好开场白。  
  
稍微年长的男人摇了摇头，转眼研究着壁炉。  
  
“没有。还没机会。需要……什么时候约出来见个面。”  
  
约出来见个面，跟自己老婆。真棒。  
  
Sherlock扫了他一眼，注意到矮个儿男人脸上挫败的神色。显然他没睡好，下眼睑的黑眼圈彻底出卖了他。他还瘦了，Sherlock知道John之所以一日三餐一顿不落是因为他需要强迫Sherlock也这样做，但即使这样他还是会对着盘子挑三拣四。这几个月以来，Sherlock看到这个男人从愤怒，到困惑，再到悲痛，然后现在好像，终于，接受了。悲伤地接受了。悲伤地做出了决定。接受了这个决定。  
  
尽管他们都回到了同样一间公寓里，Sherlock还是不确定应该如何把控当下的局面。他向来不擅长人际交往，而他们之间的微妙关系又将这雪上加霜。他想支持John的任何决定，但同时，他又不想成为John婚姻破裂的罪魁祸首。John选择了Mary，他爱她，就连Sherlock都能明白。不管被人类成为“爱”的这种感觉是由何种化学反应激发的，John对Mary就是这种感觉。Sherlock看着那个女人，看着她带给他的快乐，反过来也一样。Sherlock并不是很能理解对爱的需求，但它显然在大多数人的生命中都有着重要的地位，包括John，他也想接受它。两个人，相爱，即将降生的孩子。他们幸福结合之路上的唯一羁绊就是他，他风一般地闯进Magnussen的办公室，觉得自己真是个天才，结果却发现他的推理出错了，威胁这个人的并不是Mrs. Smallwood。他成为了揭穿Mary的一份子，如果他没有对自己太过自信的话，如果哪怕他只是思考一秒钟，然后Mary就可以隐藏自己的身份，所有的一切就都不会发生。  
  
当然他必须要告诉John这个秘密。很明显他是胸口中弹，意味着他看到了开枪的人，他毫不怀疑John会命令他说出开枪的人是谁。如果Sherlock保持沉默，他很可能会去Mycroft那儿寻求帮助，Sherlock又不确定Mary有没有聪明到能够逃脱Mycroft的监视。毕竟，谁知道如果Mary的秘密暴露了Mycroft会做出什么反应。不行。最好是让John亲自从Mary口中听到，而不是从Mycroft那儿。于是他设计了走道里的见面，避开所有监视器，只有三个人能听到那个Mary Morstan的秘密。不。Mary Watson。他知道这会很痛苦，他已经做好准备了，但依然，他的心还是揪了起来，当他听见John用破碎的声音歇斯底里地问他的妻子为什么会“这样”。  
  
 _/_ _因为你选择了她。_ _/_  
  
Sherlock自己的声音在脑海里回荡。他对John的那个让人心碎的问题的答案。  
  
 _/……_ _你选择了她……_ _/_  
  
Sherlock咬着嘴唇，忍住没有说出曾经在某个时刻，John也选择了他。他们一起度过的第一个夜晚，与其忽略掉他的让他来贝克街如若方便或者甚至不方便的短信，John选择前来。他选择了。他没有理由。有哪个脑筋正常的人会明知很危险还跑去见一个认识了才24小时不到的人？但John这样做了。John选择这样做了。就像他这次做出的选择。诚然Mary没有给他发过明明白白说可能会危险的短信，但John还是被她不自觉地吸引了，被她周围盘旋着的危险气息吸引了，就像Sherlock不管走到哪儿都盘旋在他周围的那种气息。  
  
“你应该好好想想。根本没理由跟她离婚，她对你或者你的孩子都不会有危险。没有一个符合逻辑的理由离婚。你只会让自己和她都很痛苦。”  
  
John皱着眉，不相信地看着Sherlock。  
  
“没理由？没理由？Sherlock，她射伤了你！她对我撒谎了！关于一切事情！我想不出更有力的理由了！”  
  
Sherlock耸了耸肩。  
  
“但她对你没什么危险，John。她永远不会伤害你。她这么做全都是为了你。这是她表明她对你的爱的方式，这是她保护你的方式，因为她知道如果你发现了她的过去，你只会感受到这种……悲痛。而这正是她不想让你感受到的。”  
  
John摇着头。  
  
“这真是……反了。她本应该之前就告诉我，她应该让我自己做决定，但她选择了说谎。”  
  
“哦得了吧，John。这真不是那种能随随便便提起来的话题。你觉得她应该在什么时候告诉你？她应该在什么时候把你拉到一边然后告诉你‘嘿，顺便说一句，我过去是个前特工我也不叫Mary，但我不能告诉你我的真名因为你会恨我的’？好好想想John，刚刚是你感性的一面在说话，但这真的不实际。”  
  
John挫败地吼了一声。  
  
“那这也不能说明她做的是对的。所有这些都不是在这么严重的事情上说谎的理由，尤其是之后她还差点儿杀了你。”  
  
Sherlock这次没有说话。他不自觉地揉着枪伤的地方。它有时依然会让他很烦躁，如果他不小心扭到了还是会疼，但总体来说它再也不会打乱他的日常活动了。这是他第一次被如此近距离地射伤，确实比他想象的要疼。即使是他在塞尔维亚遭到的毒打也相形见绌了。这种疼痛更浓烈，子弹射入时灼热的温度，好像把他从里面烧焦了。  
  
“别揉了。你只会更刺激它。”  
  
John温柔地责怪道。他太了解枪伤是什么滋味了。  
  
Sherlock不由得轻轻撅起了嘴。很痒，他想挠挠。  
  
“Sherlock，立刻停下。你明知道不能挠。如果痒得受不了就去涂点儿药膏。”  
  
大侦探翻了个白眼。  
  
“那东西蹭了我一衬衫。多亏了它我已经毁了好几件了。”  
  
John抬了抬眉毛。  
  
“那……就缠点儿纱布。”  
  
Sherlock长长地痛苦地叹了口气好像John让他做了什么超级恐怖的事情。  
  
“那会阻碍我活动。总是挡道。而且，很不舒服。”  
  
John叹了口气，有时候照顾Sherlock就像照顾一个小孩儿。他总在最微不足道的事情上发脾气，而且通常都毫无征兆。  
  
“好吧，不管怎么样，别挠了。它才刚见好，让你的身体好好恢复。再过几周就不痒了。”  
  
Sherlock惊恐地看着他。  
  
“再过几周？！你开玩笑呢吧！”  
  
John的嘴咧成了一个同情的微笑。  
  
“真没开玩笑。抱歉。”  
  
Sherlock跳出了椅子，一只手攥成了愤怒的拳头，另一只梳理着他狂野的头毛。  
  
“靠！”  
  
John被逗得忍不住从喉咙里逸出了一声窃笑，他看着Sherlock一阵风似的跑进厨房，抓起一片吐司塞进嘴里，恶狠狠地嚼着好像这片吐司招惹了他。  
  
“如果再挠时间还会更久。”  
  
John好心地提醒他，得到的唯一回应就是一只扔向他的胶皮手套。它直接打在John的头上然后无辜地掉到了地板上。这让John笑得更欢了，笑声听起来很奇怪因为他已经很久没笑过了。Sherlock看到John大笑，顿了一下，尽管他企图用吐司挡住，他的脸上也浮现出了一个浅浅的笑容。  
  
嗯，也许事情会解决的。  
  


  
 **第一章完**

 

* * *

 

* **Annulment** is a legal procedure for declaring a marriage null and void. Unlike divorce, it is usually retroactive, meaning that an annulled marriage is considered to be invalid from the beginning almost as if it had never taken place (though some jurisdictions provide that the marriage is only void from the date of the annulment).—Wikipedia  
  
  
 **几句废话：**

大家好~俺是新人。。叫我小衣就好~（用户名是一年前随手取的。。太蠢了不要介意【扶额】）这篇文是lesley大大前阵子翻译的（第一章），这篇文写的实在精辟，圆了我一个又一个梦啊！可是大大一直都不更新！！伤心欲绝的我跑去看了原文觉得太萌了然后自己翻译了几段玩玩等着大大更新，然后..然后回来就看到大大弃权了。。于是小衣决定在过了多年只管潜水从不为人民服务的罪恶生活后决定冒个泡回【bao】报【fu】社会！于是就欢脱的要了授权决定把这篇文分享给大家。  
已经要到了作者的授权但是lesley大大一直没有上线联系不上她，因为大大的题目翻的太超神实在是找不到理由换，所以大胆继续用了这个题目，如果lesley大大觉得不妥我会马上换掉的！

但是，但是，这是小衣第一次翻【zuo】译【si】，因为小衣英语真的不太好，翻译水准可能有点低，有些奇怪的地方轻拍，欢迎捉虫（比较追求质量的亲有空可以去膜拜下原文~）。。文一共有4章，后面两章比较长，小衣会慢慢翻，保证不会坑！争取周更，不卡肉。

 


	2. 偷听

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John偷听了Mycroft和Sherlock关于一些“有趣”的事儿的谈话
> 
> 注意：请参阅第1章以了解作者的全部的注意事项=^_^=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story at:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1158785/chapters/2353807
> 
> Original translation at (posted with permission from translators):  
> http://www.mtslash.com/thread-113982-1-1.html

**第二章: 偷听**

 

11月快要过去了，树上的叶子所剩无几。天气渐渐转凉，清晨的寒霜罩满窗子，人们纷纷裹上了厚实的冬衣。

John从出租车上下来，如释重负般地松了口气，冷风让他的脑袋清醒了些。他站在贝克街那扇熟悉的门前，看了看四周。他回来了。现在他真正的回来了。一小时之前他和Mary在他们家里见了一面，他把他的决定清楚的告诉了Mary。她哭了，但没有求他留下，只是告诉他她能理解他的决定，离婚协议书一到，她就会签字，无怨无悔。他们将共有孩子的监护权，时间平等分配。John再三考量后决定把房子分给Mary，反正他也想搬回贝克街。John知道Mary不会一直住在他们以前的家里的。那太痛苦了，她可能会将房子卖掉然后搬走。不过那都是她的事儿了。

唯一让Mary惊讶的说不出话来的事是关于那个U盘，John没有看那里面的内容，他把U盘还给了Mary，Mary很感激。John向她保证没有人看过那个U盘，不管里面装了些什么都是安全的。无论她曾经是谁，无论她有怎样的过去，John只想快点忘掉这些然后重新开始自己的生活。John告诉她，除非是因为孩子，他暂时不希望再见到她，除了孩子，他不想再涉足她的生活了。希望她也别去打扰他。

那真是件让人难受的事儿，John几乎没有勇气看着她的眼睛去说那些话。他做不到把他曾经对她的感情装进一个盒子里然后紧紧锁上，那没有用。她的样子，她的声音，没有一样不让他想起他们曾经的美好回忆；第一次相遇；所有那些可爱俏皮的信息；那些难忘的约会。当然啦，还有那个美妙的婚礼；他们的第一支华尔兹，她的那身美丽又合身的裙子，穿在她身上实在动人，那时的John觉得自己简直就是呆在爱的泡沫里，他觉得自己太幸运了，几乎难以相信这一切.....事实证明他真的完全不用相信。他不想看到她的泪水，他多希望她能再一次露出那灿烂的笑容，那个温暖的，让他觉得安心的笑容。在他最黑暗的那段时间，Sherlock假死的那段时间里，就是这个笑容，就是她的手陪伴着他走过那些艰难的，噩梦连连的夜晚，梦里的Sherlock站在Bart医院的楼顶，他站在下面，看着Sherlock的那一跳，他的心也快要从喉咙里跳出来了。当他听到Sherlock落地时的那一声巨响时，尖叫被卡在了嗓子里....Mary曾是将他带回现实，安慰他照顾他的那个人，John曾向她和自己发誓他将会永远爱她，保护她，永远。。John痛恨这个打破誓言的自己。

Mary试图让他感到轻松一点。她表现的很坚强，除了一点被她迅速擦去的泪水，她没有在他面前崩溃。她说她很感激John曾经给予过她的爱，并保证她将会竭尽所能做一个最好的妈妈。她没有怪他做的决定，甚至还让John替她给Sherlock道个歉，为了那一枪。她说她是真的很喜欢Sherlock，并且她对伤害的的那件事儿感到十分抱歉，并希望今后有一天他们能再在一起聊天。John离开了，“也许，有一天我会原谅你，但不是今天。”【译者：花生好帅！！>o<】

回来的路上，John不得不狠狠的咬紧嘴唇来阻止眼泪流下来。但不知怎么的，出租车却固执的要走过那些他和Mary常常去的那些咖啡馆和餐厅。不管他看向哪里，哪里都是回忆。他必须回去，回贝克街，回到那个熟悉的公寓。他必须见到Sherlock，只有他能理解他，明白他正经历着什么。John不禁想到那是多么的愚蠢。Sherlock，他想要这个人去了解他离婚的痛苦。那个为了闯进一个大楼和别人订婚的人。是啊，那实在是讲得通。不过，John想不到还有其他的人可以，这不是因为他会和Sherlock喝着茶吃着饼干来一个“心与心”（= =）的沟通，而是因为不需要一句话，Sherlock都能知道另一个人在想些什么。John现在太需要这个了。他什么都不想说，但他需要有人知道。  
不幸的是，John对于回到他的沙发上安安静静的休息一会儿的愿望在他上楼梯的时候就破灭了。他听到有人在门里低声说着什么，Sherlock有客人了，John停下脚步仔细听了听，想看看是不是应该直接推门进去。屋内的声音稍微提高了一些，John听出来声音属于Mycroft Holmes。这个男人只在Sherlock住院和出院时出现过。这两兄弟没有一次不是当做什么都没发生似的继续吵嘴。尽管John曾在Mycroft刚到医院看到自己弟弟的和床头的吗啡时候的眼里发现那闪过的一丝感情。Mycroft责问他为什么那么不小心以至于让自己挨了枪子儿。对此Sherlock只是翻着白眼想把他赶出房间。后来，Sherlock告诉John要是Mycroft再来“探望”他，就把他的吗啡开到最大剂量。

John想弄清楚Mycroft这回干什么来了，应该不会这么快就让他查案子，也不可能是单纯的顺路过来关心关心自己的弟弟--Holmes兄弟怎么可能干出这么矫情的事儿。就算他是关心Sherlock，也一定会找个冠冕堂皇的借口。

门的另一边传来Sherlock的一声低吼，将John重新拉回了他正在偷听的对话。理智告诉他现在要不就直接进去打个招呼，要不就下楼倒杯茶等着Mycroft。但是好奇心让他一步也挪不动。

“噢！看在上帝的份上，Mycroft,这完全不关你的事儿！”

John不得不向前靠了靠好听清Mycroft小声一点儿的回答，他默默地诅咒这个男人总是这么波澜不惊，从不提高嗓门。这让偷听的难度大大增加了。

“我亲爱的弟弟，和另一个人扯上了关系【原文：getting involved】。我认为这太是我该关心的领域了。”

John眨了眨眼睛有点懵。扯上关系？Sherlock，关系？和谁扯上关系？Janine？但可以肯定Mycroft能看穿Sherlock的那个小诡计。

“上帝知道我不会和任何人扯上关系。”婚礼的时候我就告诉过你了，以前没有，现在也不会。别紧张，我清楚得很。”

John几乎可以听到Mycroft翻了一个大大的白眼。

“噢，别再否认了，Sherlock。这不适合你。你可以放下一切，就因为他可能会有危险。你真的看不到你自己的窘境？”

John更摸不着头脑了，‘他’？是谁？谁会让Sherlock这么不顾一切？

“太搞笑了，就因为我在婚礼上做了一个该死的演讲，你就认定，我现在已经沦落到了金鱼们的境界。”

“哈，但那可不仅仅是一个该死的婚礼演讲，不是么？徒手去搬开那些篝火？你真以为我会不知道么？给华尔兹编曲？立下一个什么...誓言？你还能有多感情用事【sentimental】，Sherlock？这些材料都足够去拍个迪士尼电影了。噢，还有别忘了你们俩在酒吧的小小冒险...叫什么来着？哦，对了，单身派对。Sherlock Holmes，组织单身派对。还有，你千万别想否认你在他的婚礼上表现的多么完美的，我可对你那天晚上从婚礼回来后的事儿清清楚楚...你还可以再‘普通’一点么？”【原文是：And don't even try to deny how well you took his wedding. I know exactly what you did that night after you came home.但我觉得好像和后文不太通所以附上原文。。】

John轻轻呼出一口气，他甚至都没有想到那个人是他。那大概是他听到过Mycroft说的最长的一段话了，他真想知道Sherlock此时此刻的表情是什么样儿的。之后的一段沉默让John想到他大概是十分愤怒或者生着闷气。

“那是..那全是演戏，Mycroft。你知道的，是你教会我怎么对待‘战场’的。John叫我当他的伴郎，我尽全力做所有应该做的事儿来完成‘任务’。如果那其中需要包括一些流露情感的行为，那么，是的，我当然可以做到”

John的屏住了呼吸。不知怎么的，认为Sherlock所做的一切，他的那些行为，是在演戏，他做了那些事只是因为他希望他那么做的想法使他的心脏绞痛起来。真的只是这样么？那些感人的演讲，可爱的华尔兹，一切都只是演戏？Sherlock真的将他的婚礼视作战场？像他的无数个案件之一？

“没错，但是你本不该接受John Waston的请求不是么，你应该知道你将会不得不背负那些期望，你本可以拒绝的，我以为你是从不屑于参加什么社交活动的吧，何况是一个婚礼。”

长久的沉默，John真想知道Sherlock脑袋里现在在想什么，他是如此渴望看到那个男人此时的表情，好让他弄明白他真正的想法是什么。

“我...他..他说我是他的...”

“Best friend.是的，我知道..多么的感人啊。这就够了【And that was all it took】不是吗？确认，他认为你是朋友，他最好的朋友。然后你就愿意接受婚礼的‘战场’。Not involved...当然是了，Sherlock。如果你仍可以继续用这个欺骗自己，那么你就比我曾经以为的更白痴。”【译者：麦哥你不愧是混政坛的，逼问水平太高了，点赞！！】

John在心里为Sherlock打抱不平。白痴？谁会叫Sherlock是白痴除非他自己是个白痴。等等，他怎么会想这些？

“这些都毫无意义了，Mycroft。他认为我是他的最好的朋友，这不会改变任何事情。”

John几乎可以想象Sherlock轻描淡写的挥着手。

“噢，但它们有意义，我的弟弟。感情可以改变任何事情。谁知道呢，难道只有他认为你是最好的朋友？你在他婚礼上说的那是什么来着？好像是说什么世上最爱John Waston的两个人？那也是表演？你从哪本书上看来的？”

“我没有从哪里看来！Mycroft你怎么敢说我....”

Sherlock的声音渐渐低下去，因为他意识到他刚刚承认了什么。John又一次屏住了呼吸。  
“不..你不是看来的。你也不是在演戏。Sherlock Holmes。爱上了一个人。多么可爱，多么的...human。”

“出去。Mycroft。现在，马上。”

John赶紧下了楼梯，砰的一声把前门关上。然后又一次走上楼梯，这一次尽可能多的制造噪音，设法警告Holmes们，他回来了。他用了1秒的时间整理自己的表情，然后推门进去，假装对于Mycroft的存在很惊讶。而Mycroft正在穿自己的外套，一只手穿过袖子，另一只手设法把衣服往上拉到肩膀。

“哦，你好，没看到你的车呢？现在改用走路减肥了么？”

Sherlock坐在他的沙发上偷笑。 Mycroft一脸不快的对Sherlock撇了撇嘴。

“Anthea有点事儿。我除了照顾我的亲爱的弟弟也得做些正事儿啊，对吧”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。

“滚，Mycroft。不然我就把你从窗户那儿扔出去。”

Mycroft扣上他的外套，转身面对他的兄弟。

“别这么耸人听闻好么....下午好，John。”

他向John点点头，从John身边走过去然后离开了房间，他的脚步声慢慢消失在楼梯间。John关上门，转过头看向Sherlock。

“额，那么，他来干什么来了？”

Sherlock抬起头看着他，耸了耸肩。

“谁知道呢？别管他，也不关我的事。”

John把脱下的外套搭在他的沙发上。好吧，‘不关你的事’。他克制住冲着Sherlock喊'骗子'并要求知道那整个谈话内容的冲动..不，John，你刚刚在偷听，这也不好。非常不好。。

John一屁股坐到他的沙发上，熟悉的感觉让他感到安心。但其实他现在脑袋一片混乱。他早些时候见Mary的事似乎是一个遥远的记忆，他不停地回想Holmes兄弟刚才的谈话。特别是Mycroft说的最后一句话。Sherlock Holmes。在恋爱。恋爱？..爱上了..John Watson..？John摇摇头。Sherlock知道那是什么意思吗？爱情？可能那只是，单纯的好朋友之间的爱？但是Mycroft那样的语气，好像是他在嘲笑Sherlock在掩藏自己感情。当然如果只是那样的话John就不必担心了。

Sherlock曾因为被视为最好的朋友而如此震惊，他喝了茶，带着眼球的..茶。他有一种类似爱情的感觉......浪漫的..爱情......一想到这种感觉属于Sherlock他就觉得太奇怪了。John不确定那人的大脑能够处理那种特殊的情绪。当然，Sherlock肯定知道所有组成'爱'的化学元素，但要他真正拥有这种感情？他可能就不光是喝一口带着眼球的茶了。

一只茶杯突然出现在John眼前，他吓了一跳，抬头看到Sherlock正拿着一杯茶递给他，另一只手拿着自己的那杯。John接过杯子并说了句谢谢。他看着Sherlock慢慢回到自己的位置上，正对着他坐下。

阳光从窗户外斜斜照进来，在他深色的卷发上闪闪烁烁，John突然发现自己无法移开自己的目光。

“她..她能接受么？”

John努力收回目光，看着Sherlock的眼睛，他完全没有注意到Sherlock说了什么。

“嗯..？”

Sherlock挑起他的眉毛，

“你今天去见Mary了，不是么？”

John眨了几下眼睛，然后终于弄明白了Sherlock在问什么。

“唔..哦！对了！是的，嗯..我们见了一面，事情进展的..还算不错，她，嗯..Mary同意了。”

Sherlock酌了一口茶，

“她当然会同意。”

John点了点头，低头喝自己的那一杯。John想Sherlock一定早就知道结果。 John透过杯子偷偷凝视着Sherlock，凝视着眼前这个男人，从头到脚。毫无疑问的，Sherlock有着绝顶聪明的头脑，却老是糟蹋自己，这个世界上可能很难再找到另一个像Sherlock这样的人，John甚至会大胆的说，在整个人类历史中，大概没有多少人会喜欢他这样的人，在John心中，他从未真正‘想’过Sherlock的身体（physical body）。这位侦探也近乎无情的使用它，总是把它透支到精疲力竭的地步，用它进行各种实验。他常常为身体的有限的体力感到沮丧，而他对此的解决方案便是进一步挑战它的极限。

这个男人身体修长，比John高一个头。一双蓝色的眼睛在光线的作用下透着淡淡的绿色，明亮清澈眸子的似乎能洞察一切，它能够机敏的扫视四周并使目光所到之处陷入可怕的寂静。不像他的哥哥，Sherlock把什么都写在脸上，他从来不会费心去掩饰他的愤怒，烦躁，激动或沮丧。他优雅的双手和纤细的手指强大到足以在愤怒时捏碎骨头而又灵活的足够驾驭自己心爱的小提琴，使其发出最令人愉快的旋律。他的语很快，常让人感到他说出的句子根本跟不上他思考的步伐。他说话时低沉的声音总是温柔又让人安心，他真的很擅长操纵他那低沉的嗓音，当他用它来和敌人对峙时它会像钢铁一样冰冷坚硬。而当他分析线索时，又会变得冷静而平稳。这个男人实在是‘Beautiful’这个词存在的所有意义。美妙又神秘，有时John甚至无法相信，这样一个扑朔迷离的人居然存在。【我的天啊，花花你直接表白算了，正常人会把自己的室友观察的那么仔细么@~@】

“John，你思考的声音简直像个工作中的扩音器。”

年轻男子的突然开口道，John吓了一跳，然后意识到他一直在盯着Sherlock发呆，他甚至不知道已经过了多久。哦，上帝，Sherlock不会已经看出他刚才在想什么吧？他会不会注意到John的瞳孔的扩张了？是不是他的颤抖的手和呼吸已经出卖他了？但Sherlock若无其事的挥舞着他的另一只手，似乎没有在意。

“好吧，我想你在今天之后也应当有很多东西要考虑，我们叫外卖吧，没有点食物填饱你的肚子，你是不能好好工作的，那常常都让你..烦躁。”

John一口喝光杯子里的茶，暗暗庆幸Sherlock换了一个话题。

“好啊，就要外卖吧，我饿死了。”

Sherlock从他的口袋掏出手机翻出他和John经常去的那家中餐馆的电话。

“老规矩？”

John点点头表示同意，心不在焉地听着Sherlock与服务员的对话。也许吧，吃点东西，能让他脑袋清醒一些。

 

* * *

 

**第二章完**


	3. 雷雨告白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock和John在一个风雨交加日子被困在家里。  
> 注意事项：请参阅第1章以了解作者的全部的注意事项=^_^=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnlock，没有安全感的Sherlock，John质疑他的性取向，长对话，笨拙的词汇，段落冗长（译者：其实就是两只很纠结的对话）
> 
> Original story at:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1158785/chapters/2353807
> 
> Original translation at (posted with permission from translators):  
> http://www.mtslash.com/thread-113982-1-1.html

**第** **三** **章** **:** **雷雨告白**

 

  
John一向不喜欢雷雨天气，特别是从阿富汗回来之后。恼人噪声会让他的PTSD变得不安分；潮湿的天气通常预示着他的旧伤会隐隐作痛；紧绷的神经让他感到不安和烦躁。每到这种时候，他通常会发发牢骚，或是干点其他什么设法放松自己的肌肉。  
  
但今天不一样，John不是贝克街221B的唯一一个心情烦躁的人。即将到来的暴风雨在天空盘踞着乌云，Sherlock正把自己裹在他的睡袍里，缩在椅子上对着电视大叫。John叹了口气，试着集中精神写他的博客。但他没法不盯着Sherlock，以确保他没有在偷偷的抓他胸口上的伤口--那个伤口无疑会让他十分不舒服，尽管....John翻了个白眼，Sherlock为什么非得对一个脱口秀节目这么较真呢！  
  
“这些人还可以再蠢一点么？他们是没长脑子么？”  
  
Sherlock正对着屏幕里那些欢呼鼓掌的观众大叫道。  
  
John只是摇了摇头，站起身来走进厨房，他想从橱柜里找找有没有什么能吃的东西。说实话观察Sherlock的一举一动着实比更新他的博客有意思多了。John觉得这个男人有时候自己就能演一出电视剧。John插上水壶，拿出两个杯子。他斜靠在橱柜上，从那里或多或少可以看到Sherlock，他正全神贯注的盯着电视。他的头发又乱又蓬，打着个光脚缩在两条腿下。John简直怀疑这个男人根本感觉不到冷，因为至少在他看来，屋子里还是很冻人的。Sherlock似乎从不在穿多穿少这种世俗的事上费心，他从不在夏季穿短袖或短裤，冬天也总是他那件大衣和蓝色的围巾。他从来不曾抱怨过热或冷，除非他查的案子或是实验需要。  
  
水已经烧开了，白色的蒸气从茶壶上的小孔里钻出来，发出‘嘶嘶’的声音，John心不在焉地关掉水壶，把茶叶拿出来，突然瞄到了一旁的速溶咖啡，他想了想，决定用咖啡代替。他小心的把水倒进两个杯子里，清澈的液体流入盛着咖啡粉的杯子渐渐变的浓郁起来。John享受的吸了一口咖啡的香气。他往四周看了看，稍稍犹豫了一下，伸手从橱柜里拿出一瓶威士忌。他和Sherlock都不经常喝酒，但他们为突发情况准备了些。有时John在晚上被噩梦缠得睡不着觉时会给自己来上一杯，而Sherlock也偶尔用它来做些实验。他知道少量的酒精对他们俩的都有好处，至少能让他们放松放松。他确信 Sherlock的枪伤现在一定让他很不好受，尽管他自己完全没有提起过。  
  
John拿着两个杯子走进客厅，Sherlock闻声抬起头来，接过John手里的杯子仰头就喝，John完全没时间提醒他那里面加了些其他的东西。  
Sherlock疑惑的抬头看向John，明显被未预料到的酒精辣到了舌头。  
“威士忌，就一点点。对你的伤有帮助。”  
  
John抢在Sherlcok开口之前答道。  
  
Sherlock慢慢的又喝了一口，细细地品着。  
  
"你真的觉得这是个好主意么？在那次可怕的单身派对后？"  
  
John露出一个微笑，那个晚上的场景又浮现在他脑海里。其中有一些已经模糊了，他还记得他和Shrelock一起躺在楼梯上时的样子，他很感谢Sherlock为他的单身夜做的努力。很显然，这个人不会是那种定期参加社交活动的类型，但他真的很尽力。John想起Sherlock拿着他的笔记本走到他面前，向他展示各种脱衣女郎的照片，问他喜欢哪个。显然，根据他的细致的研究，脱衣舞是一种十分正常的单身派对活动之一。John的脸马上红了，他匆匆把电脑关掉然后郑重的向他的朋友保证脱衣女郎是完全没有必要的，并且他认为所有和脱衣服有关的节目都应排除在外。  
  
“一杯爱尔兰咖啡可不会让我们喝醉，Sherlock，我向你保证你喝点酒之后绝对比你平时有意思多了。”  
  
Sherlock瞪了他一眼。  
  


“我承认酒精使感官造成的影响可以被认为是让人愉悦的，甚至可能是理想的，但由此产生的对生理功能的控制的缺乏和对大脑的刺激是很不尽人意的。至少..是不令人愉快的。”  
  
  “宿醉，Sherlock，那叫宿醉。”  
  
    John把他的椅子拉倒Sherlock旁边，拿着他的杯子坐了下来。  
  
   “对，没错，我以后得重新计算一下酒精摄入量。Molly一定把什么地方搞错了。”  
  
    John咳嗽了一声。  
  
   “酒精...摄入量？你让Molly计算我们的酒精摄入量？”  
  
   Sherlock耸了耸肩，好像那是世界上最正常不过的事儿。  
  
   "我得根据那数据分析我们在每个地方应该喝多少最合适。 但是不知道怎么回事我们显然是喝的多了点. 肯定是哪里的计算出了错."  
  
   John努力掩饰着自己愧疚的表情. 他有种感觉，他知道到底是哪里出了错，而且那和Molly Hooper半毛钱关系都没有。他不知道怎么跟Sherlock解释他给他们多加了几杯酒的行为。所以他选择保持沉默。  
  
   Sherlock喝完了他的咖啡起身去厨房准备给自己再做一杯。显然他很喜欢这种饮料。John心不在焉地看着电视，没有去注意电视里面正在发生什么，他想知道，那个晚上，他们两都醉的失去理智的那个晚上，如果他坚持，Sherlock会不会流露出比平常更多的...感情？ 通常情况下，只是提到这个词语都足以使Sherlock发出不屑的嘲笑。 John没办法不去想那天Mycroft说到的关于那个婚礼之后的事，是什么？又意味着什么？John觉得自己快要被自己的好奇心吃掉了。   
  
   John甚至不清楚Sherlock到底是什么时候离开的. 那天晚上的记忆已经模糊，新婚之夜的喜悦，又加上得知Mary已有身孕的惊讶，他真的没有更多的精力来注意更多的事情了。跳完不知道是第几只舞后，他才突然发现Sherlock不见了，他跑去问了Mrs Hudson和很多其他的人，但是大家好像从第一支舞之后就没有再看到他了。Molly说她曾看到Sherlock往门外走，但她当时以为他只是出去透透气，毕竟和这么多人呆在一起Sherlock应该会感到不太舒服。   
  
   Sherlock坐回他的沙发上并十分惬意的呼了一口气。John转过来看着他，  
  
   "你知道,我一直想问....."  
  
   Sherlock抬起头来示意他继续。  
  
  “婚礼上，或者应该说是在之后的舞会上，你到底是什么时候溜走的？你知道Mary说她想和你跳只舞的，但我们到处都找不到你。”  
  
    Sherlock把目光移开看着电视屏幕，慢慢的又喝了一口咖啡。  
  
   John等着，眼睛小心的分析着Sherlock的表情。他看起来有点犹豫，就像他在那个bloody soldier的案子里承认他是在试着和John‘聊天’时一样。Sherlock长久的沉默着，久到John几乎以为Shrelock可能没听到他在跟他说话，他小心的伸出手，轻轻的推了推Sherlock的肩膀。【嘛呀，好喜欢这个场景】   
  
  “Sherlock？ 你还好么？”  
  
    Sherlock清了清嗓子，放下他的杯子，但他没有看John的眼睛。  
  
   “我...我们说完话后就走了。我有些...案子要查。”  
  
   John皱起眉毛. 所以Sherlock一有机会就走掉了。那真的不是什么新鲜事儿，Sherlock在婚礼上肯定不会感到舒服。这个男人甚至连他的生日聚会都拒绝参加，那时可就只有一些他的朋友，和婚礼上的人数完全不能比。而且Sherlock那天掩饰的太好了，以至于John几乎以为Sherlock可能从某种程度上也在享受婚礼。  
  
   "Sherlock...嗯，我很抱歉，我可能有点把这事儿强加到你身上了。我知道你绝对不会喜欢参加婚礼这样的活动。”  
  
   Sherlock快速的摇摇头。  
  
   “不，没有，没那回事。我...我很开心，你知道的，你叫我当你的伴郎这件事儿。但是，我想我以后不会再参加任何婚礼了，除非查案需要。”  
  
   John开玩笑似的用手肘撞了撞Sherlock的肩膀。  
  
   "噢，别这样，别那样说，说不定哪天你也会和某个人结婚的，你会找到属于你的那个人。”  
  
   Sherlock自嘲的笑了一下对那个荒唐的想法抛了个白眼。   
  
  “John,你那对于爱情的幻想还真是无边无际啊，永远不会有“属于我的那个人”，那套有一个人命中注定要和你在一起的理论完全不符合逻辑。再说了，谁....”  
  
   Sherlock的声音突然变小了，那句话剩余的部分John一个字都没听清，他向前靠了靠，想听清楚他说了些什么。  
  
  “等一下，你说什么？”  
  
    Sherlock的动作停了1秒左右，然后他转过头，直直的看着John的眼睛。   
  
   “我说，再说谁脑袋有问题会爱上一个变态 ？那只会让扰乱他们的正常生活。”  
  
   不知怎么的，John觉得他从那水晶般透亮的蓝色眸子里看到了隐藏在其中的，隐隐的刺痛和悲伤。那些话听起来太刺耳了，Sherlock真的认为他自己是那么不值得被爱么？或者他是想说任何一个爱上他的人肯定不是疯了就是傻了么？  
  
    John凝视着他，虽然那让人感到有些尴尬。  
  
   “那...你是说没有人会爱上你么？  
  
     Sherlock翘起一侧嘴角，如果John没有理解错的话，那个浅笑不知怎么的泛着淡淡的苦涩。  
  
   “你认为呢？在我让你经受了那么多苦以后。让你被最危险的犯罪头头绑架，让你面临被火烧死的危险，让你浑身绑上炸弹，骗你以为我自杀了然后让你一个人悲痛了整整两年，然后又生生闯回你的生活，然后..然后毁了你的婚姻，把你爱的女人从你身边带走。我就是这样一种人，John，现在，你告诉我，谁脑袋有问题了会爱上我？”  
  
    Sherlock每说一个字John的眉毛就皱的更紧。他真想往他脸上使劲摔一个靠垫好让他闭嘴。  
     
   “让我们把话说清楚。首先，不是你毁掉了我的婚姻。你不准再那样说也不准那样想，因为那不是事实，所以不要再自责了，第二，我是对你伪造自杀的事情感到愤怒，但我已经原谅你了。把它当做是你被迫跟我玩的一个小伎俩，我的确已经原谅了你，也不准备再追究了。 Sherlock, 作为一个一直以来自命不凡的人你对自己的价值的认知真是惊人的低啊。爱上你是件可能的事，太~太可能了。”  
  
   谁也没有再说话，只有电视机里的声音充斥着房间，两人好像在用各自的眼睛传递着什么言语所不能表达的东西。时间仿佛凝固了，谁也不知道过了多长时间。  
  
   突然之间，‘咚’一声。John手里的杯子掉在了地板上---他的手握的有些发软。两人都被响声重新拉回了现实。所幸他早已经把那里面的东西喝光了，那只杯子只是在地上滚了几下就停了下来，完好如初。  
  
   John低声说了句抱歉并欠身捡起杯子。他依旧能感到Sherlock目光，他知道他还在看着他。他其实没预料自己会说出那些话，那有点超出他想表达的意思了，但它们没过脑子就直接从嘴巴冒了出来，就连他自己的耳朵听起来都有几分像是某种爱的告白，他有点畏缩，希望Sherlock别听出来那种意思。他最害怕的就是Sherlock把他看做那种对男人生情的人。尤其是在这种连他都不知道自己他妈的在做什么的时候。  
  
   自从偷听到了那次对话之后，John就一直在琢磨他和Sherlock之间到底是什么关系。最初，他们是室友，同事，共同调查案子。这种关系很容易的发展成了友谊，John当然把Sherlock视作他的朋友，John猜Sherlock也一样。或者至少是在那个男人眼中类似于朋友的无论什么关系。显然，Sherlock很在意John的安全并且开始因为John有危险而担心。他冲进火里救他时的那种慌乱足以证明。但是....超越友情的.....他们之前有什么超过友情的东西么？  
  
   就John对Sherlock的了解，他从没有对什么人有过感情 。那次Sherlock和Jenine的亲密举动差点没把John吓晕过去，他当时以为这个人一定是病了，一定自己的婚礼把他给刺激到了。 John几乎想打电话给Mycroft让他带他可怜的弟弟去做个什么精神创伤检查了。让Sherlock去和别人谈恋爱简直就是不可能的事，不可能，完全没有可能。当他看着Sherlock让Janine爬到他身上，看着他和她如何吻别，John感到非常不舒服，但他那时只是简单的以为因为那是Sherlock，因为Sherlock用手环抱着她的腰，因为Sherlock轻轻用唇压住她的，就好像是水和油，它们就是不能相溶。但是仔细想想，会不会还有其他的原因呢？  
  
    如果John对自己完全诚实的话，他必须得承认在Sherlock拿出订婚戒指的那一瞬间，他的确感到了感到嫉妒的一丝刺痛，他才是Sherlock应该依赖的那个人，他才是Sherlock诉说案情的对象，他才是那个确保他每顿都有吃饭并且有好好睡觉的那个人，他才是陪伴这个天才侦探满大街追捕罪犯的那个人，他，John Watson，而不是某个他在他的婚礼上认识的路人甲。Sherlock怎么能随便找个人就把他取代了呢？当Sherlock步入电梯并结束他的表演时，John由衷的感到宽慰。这才对，他还是以前那个Sherlock，之前的全都是个诡计而已。  
  
   但是那不公平。他自己不是已经用Mary代替了Sherlock么？当Sherlock用其他人把他取代了时，他有什么理由感到沮丧呢？就算在Sherlock回来之前他就和Mary好上了，那时John以为Sherlock已经不在了，但那改变不了Sherlock已经不是他生命里唯一重要的人了这个事实。Sherlock得承受这些，而他做到了，他没有表现出任何嫉妒，抱怨，或是试着把Mary吓走。仔细想想，那太不符合Sherlock性格了，想想他之前是怎么乐于破坏John的约会的。John在脑海中回放着他们在一起的日子，不，没有，Sherlock从来没有像他以前对待John的女朋友们时那样侮辱她。  
   他之前怎么没有注意到？为什么自己一想到Sherlock已经轻松接受了自己被Mary取代的事实就觉得很不爽？是不是他害怕Sherlock本来就没有在乎过自己在他心中的位置？  
  
   他是不是希望成为Sherlock生命中最重要的那个人？  
  
   他是不是想要Sherlock成为是他生命最重要的人？  
  
  
   有这个可能么？  
  
   但是，John艰难的吞咽了一下，他的理智告诉他那句他一直对自己说的那句话，关于这一切最大的障碍。  
  
   他不是同性恋。  
  
   他是么？  
  
    有没有可能他不是同性恋但是爱上了一个男人？  
  
   John从没有被男性吸引过。从来对他们没感过兴趣，从没在他们面前感到性紧张 。但是Sherlock...如果Sherlock是个女人，他会不会喜欢上他呢？回应他的是一个响亮的“YES”，Sherlock绝顶聪明，尖锐，过着没有任何限制或恐惧的生活，总是愿意为别人以身犯险----虽然Sherlock一直否认自己是英雄。这个人是独一无二的, 总是令人惊叹，兴奋 ，敬佩。当这个人走进一间屋子的时候，会吸引所有的目光，他就像磁铁一样不知不觉的吸引着周围的事物。  
  
   有哪一点不让人为之倾心？  
  
   这样的话，唯一的问题就是性别了。他真的能接受和一个男人搞在一起么？并拥有肢体上的亲密关系？他从来没有费劲去思考这种问题。他能想象自己在靠在Sherlock怀里么？他会和他接吻？那和亲吻女人会有不同么？这种想法本应该让他感到畏缩，但John觉得比起回忆起Janine和Sherlock那些场景要容易得多。John几乎快要笑出来了。这下好了，他现在开始拿自己和Janine作比较了。简直太棒了。  
  
   不过说真的，那能有多糟糕呢？他之前和一些女人的关系也绝对说得上是灾难，如果他和Sherlock真的可以越过朋友这条线，那能有什么危害呢？  
  
   当然，那都得取决于Sherlock的想法。John对于他们的关系和Sherlock的想法都还不明了。即使John愿意，但Sherlock会不会对此感兴趣又是另外一回事了。  
  
   Sherlock一直坐在他的座位上，眼睛盯着John弯腰捡起地板上的杯子。他知道John一直有心事，但他无法看清那是什么。似乎自从那一天，他去见了Mary回来之后就一直不在状态。他会一直坐在那里，盯着他的电脑，什么也不写。更多的时候，他还会把扣子扣错，以至于Sherlock不得不在他离开公寓以前提醒他。有几次Sherlock在厨房里做实验时，John就站在门口，看着他，什么也不说。 最开始Sherlock只是无视他，他习惯于无视其他人，但是那发生的太过于平常了使得Sherlock开始有点担心。他偷偷看向John时，常常会看到他露出沉思的表情，好像他正在回忆里搜寻什么问题的答案。但每当他问起，John都只是摇摇头或是耸耸肩膀然后继续神游物外，不做任何解释。  
  
   理性的说Sherlock会认为John只是在想着Mary，他当然有很多思绪要整理所以偶尔不在状态也不是什么奇怪的事。但是Sherlock有种感觉，那不是全部。John似乎很在意他，无论何时，只要Sherlock一坐到John旁边，那个人总是不着痕迹的和他拉开距离。有几次Sherlock像往常一样把头伸到John肩膀旁边看他的电脑时，John几乎被吓得魂不附体。John好像在刻意和Sherlock保持距离，如果他只是说在专心想着Mary的事儿的话，就不能解释John对Sherlock的奇怪行为。  
  
   John回避着Sherlock的目光，从椅子上起身把空空的杯子带进厨房。然后把冲洗完的杯子放在一旁晾干。  
  
   Sherlock关掉了电视，他们两没有人在看， 他起身跟着John，在他用完水池后把自己杯子里剩余的咖啡倒了进去，但他只是把杯子放进水池里，完全没有要洗的意思。  
  
   John皱起眉毛，伸手拿起杯子，准备一并把它洗了。   
  
   "就我所知，没有人会因为洗碗而送命。你自己洗一次碗会要了你的命么？Sherlock？"  
  
   Sherlock紧挨着水池靠在一旁，盯着John低下去的头。   
  
   "um，我发现这些东西只要放得足够久，你或是Mrs Hudson总会帮我解决掉的"  
  
   John愤怒地瞪了他一眼。  
  
   "你再继续这样，我就给你买纸杯和纸盘。"  
  
   Sherlock耸了耸肩。  
  
   "我无所谓，陶瓷或纸，能用就行."  
  
   John在毛巾上擦了擦手，然后搓了几下脸。  
  
   "你....你能别一直盯着我么？像....那样？  
  
   Sherlock抬起眼皮，抿了抿嘴。  
  
   "为什么？那妨碍到你了？”  
  
   John愤怒的看着对方的眼睛。  
  
   "那很奇怪！你盯着我看，人们通常不会那样直接的盯着别人看，那..那让人不安。”  
  
   "我看着你让你不舒服了，但以前从不会那样。Sherlock说。  
  
   John匆匆离开厨房。当然，Sherlock正跟在他身后。他不想承认，但他觉得自己像一只老鼠一样被好奇的猫追着。【卷喵~~】  
  
   不知道怎样才能甩掉自己的尾巴，John只好转过身面对着他。   
  
   "为什么你要一直这么盯着我，你想干什么？"  
  
   Sherlock看起来很犹豫.他把双手合十放在胸前，用手指规律的互相敲打着。  
  
   "我....我还...没有结束我们刚才的对话。"  
  
   John疑惑地看着眼前这个男人，双臂交叉并点了点头示意Sherlock继续。  
  
   "你说会有人爱上我，我想知道你用什么证据得出那个结论的。”  
  
   这个问题让John有点懵了，他一动不动的盯着Sherlock，不明白他到底想知道什么。  
  
   "...证据？"  
  
    Sherlock不耐烦的叹了口气。  
  
   "是的, John. 证据. 你得出了一个结论, 我想知道你是用怎么得出那个结论的。"  
  
    John紧紧咬着他的下唇。证据？证明Sherlock可以被爱？  
  
  “嗯……这个，你很聪明。或者说，天才。独一无二。和你在一起从不会感到无聊，而且……”  
  
   John快速扫了一眼对面的侦探，觉得自己脸有点烧。   
  
   卷发男人似乎没有注意到异样，他仔细分析着John刚才说的每一个词。  
  
   "而且？"  
  
    "而且...额，嗯，我是想说，你长得...你长得也不算难看。”  
  
   "肉体上的吸引力不能等同于爱情。最多是欲望，性的欲望，一个人完全可以在没有爱情的情况下对另一个人产生性的欲望。”  
  
   John瞄了他一眼，深吸了一口气，Sherlock给了他一个绝好的转移话题的开头，他决定单刀直入。  
  
   "那你有没有过那种感觉呢？我是说，因为另一个人产生欲望？  
  
   Sherlock停下了所有动作，好像被冻在了那里。几乎可以听到他的大脑在飞速转动，John想这应该就是那‘吵人的思考’的声音了。   
  
   "我...我从来都不需要那些，嗯，笼统的来说，爱，性，吸引【attraction】。”  
  
   医生慢慢呼出一口气，Sherlock当然会这么想。那一点也不让人感到意外。好像对于Sherlock来说除了侦破案子，其他的所有事情都是在浪费时间和精力。  
  
   "嗯，好吧，我猜也是，但那的确可以...让人感到愉快。陷入爱里面的感觉，而且，嗯，当然还有性带来的生理上的乐趣。而，被某人吸引，你知道，那种感觉会让你感到眩晕。”  
  
   Sherlock皱起他的鼻子，好像听到了什么让他感到不安的东西。   
  
   "眩晕？我可不觉得那是什么让人愉快的感觉。”  
  
   John挫败地叹了口气，走到自己的沙发前选了个舒服的姿势坐下，他向后靠了靠，打量着Sherlock。  
  
   "所以，就是没有咯？从没有感到过任何的欲望，不管是生理上的或是其他方面？”  
  
   Sherlock看起来有点不确定，他开始在房间里踱步，像他往常遇到令人费解的谜题时那样，双手紧握放在背后，好像在试着用他所储存的关于感情的全部知识来弄明白这个问题的答案。   
  
   "是的，我从小时候起就没有浪费时间去关心过其他任何人，除了Mycroft。所以，从没有，从没有任何人吸引到我，或是让我产生欲望。事实上他们总是挡我的道。我和Janine‘在一起’的时候她好几次试图发起性活动，但我完全不感兴趣，即使那可能会帮助我得到她更多的信任，并让她更为我着迷。”  
  
   "好吧好吧，那“那个女人”呢？我是说Irene Adler？你似乎和她有过联系？”  
  
   John及时打断了他，他实在是不想再去关心Sherlock和Janine的私生活了，不过当他知道他们两没有发生过关系时心里还是小小的松了一口气。   
  
   "她？她是迄今为止在我见到的所以女人里最有智慧的。那..挺有意思的。但我不觉得那叫被她吸引了。那是个游戏，最多可以说成是一个我赢了的游戏。”  
  
   John抬起一只手，想让Sherlock慢一点。  
  
   "好吧。当我没说，那就没有一个人是你喜欢和他在一起的么？一个让你觉得和他在一起很舒服的一个人？让你每天都希望见到他？每天想看到他？你懂我意思么？要是那人不在你身边你就会觉得心里空空的那种感觉？  
  
   Sherlock停下脚步，在脑海里过了一遍所有他认识的人。他靠在John放着笔记本的那张桌子上，一只手环上腹部，另一只手靠在上面用手撑着下巴。  
  
   "在我离开伦敦2年那次之前没有，没有那样的人。但自从我回来之后...”  
  
   Sherlock咬着他的下唇。   
  
   John微微张大了眼睛。真的假的？他回来之后？但他并没有发现他有对什么人表现出特别的兴趣啊？  
  
   "从你回来之后，心里就有人了？【注1】  
  
   短发男人补充道。这应该会很有意思。  
  
   Sherlock皱了皱眉，他似乎不太确定该怎么形容。   
  
   "...我猜这算是一个正确的概括。"  
  
   John打开双臂把靠垫放在腿上，象征性的掸了掸。  
  
   "唔，好吧，你是否常常想着这个人呢？"  
  
   ".....定义一下‘常常’这个词。"  
  
   John克制住自己想要翻白眼的冲动。  
  
   "在你没事儿的时候，或者甚至是你正在做某事的时候，一有机会，这个人就会潜入你的脑海里。”  
  
   Sherlock好像在他点头之前在脑子里做了一番计算。  
  
   "是的，那的确有发生过。"  
  
     John点了点头。  
  
   "很好，那你喜欢这个人在你身边吗？比如，他会让你感到舒服吗？”  
  
   Sherlock耸耸肩，  
  
   "当这个人在身边的时候，我不会感到生气或厌烦。”   
  
   John忍不住笑了，那对于Sherlock Holmes 来说简直像是一个爱的表白了。  
  
   "我就当你是肯定了。那么，如果你看到这个人和别人走在一起？就是，恋爱的那种？想像一下如果你发现这个人和其他的人约会。那会让你有什么感觉？”  
  
   突然之间，Sherlock的脸阴了下来。他皱起眉毛盯着John，那是一种让John感到猝不及防的凝视。     
  
   他眨了眨眼，他是不是猜到某个地雷了自己却没有发现？是不是他在无意中得罪了Sherlock？   
  
   Sherlock突然把目光移开，他把视线锁在面前的地板上。他抿了抿嘴，艰难的咽了一下口水。  
  
   "如..如果这个人...和别人..有了爱情..我会退出。”  
  
   John不得不向前靠了靠好听清Sherlock说的话。他的声音小的几乎快要听不见了。   
  
  “你会退出？你不去告诉她你的感受让她自己来做决定么？”  
  
    Sherlock下巴的肌肉绷紧了，John知道他正紧紧咬着牙根。他停了几秒，努力的稳住自己的呼吸。   
  
  “如果..那个人是幸福的，那我就毫无道理去干涉他们。无论怎么看，他和另一个人在一起并获得幸福的可能性都比我高太多了。”  
  
   又开始挖苦自己了，John不知道Sherlock什么时候开始变得这么自卑了。无论怎么看Sherlock都是一个近乎傲慢的人，深信自己和普通人不一样的地方正是他的天才所在。  
      
    无论Sherlock喜欢上了什么人，这个人一定很不简单。  
  
   “Sherlock，你得知道感情这种事情靠计算是没有用的。人类不是计算机，不可能你输入变量然后就可以得到一个绝对正确的答案，听着，我想说的是，如果你喜欢上了什么人，你应该让她知道。无论她的回答是什么，那都是她的事了，但是你不让她知道你的...想法的话，是不会有奇迹发生的！”   
  
   John犹豫是否要用‘感情’这个词，因为他知道Sherlock对这个词有多嫌弃。他没有继续用絮絮叨叨的语气，而是大叫着，即使知道Sherlock和Janine的感情是假的，但至少这次他不是在演戏了。John不禁想到自己又得面对Sherlock怀中藏娇的样子了。当Sherlock哪天终于愿意向他引见这位神秘人物的时候，他必须得撑住，可能还得去提高下自己的演戏水平，绝不能再像上次在公寓里遇到Janine那样吓得下巴脱臼了，但愿Sherlock下次能提前告诉他一声。   
  
  “你真的是这么想的？是实话么？”  
  
   Sherlock终于放弃研究地板，转而看着John。显然他想弄明白John的建议里有多少是带着浪漫主义色彩，而又有多少是理性可行的建议。这一次John突然发现自己变成了解答问题的那一角，而不是老是怀着无数的问题那个人，并且他非常着迷于这种感觉。伟大的Sherlock Holmes，非凡的咨询侦探，在向他咨询感情问题。这种想法差点让John大笑起来，但他在最后一秒忍住了----Sherlock绝对会狂怒的。   
  
   "是的，千真万确，这基本上是解决这种问题的最好办法。”  
  
   "但你一直假设这个人是个女人。”  
  
   John吃了一惊，Sherlock不是在提问，而是简单的陈述。  
  
   "额...那个....是啊。是的...我是说...我觉得是.....不对么？“  
  
   Sherlock紧紧咬着下唇。  
  
   "...如果不对，你的建议不变么？”  
  
   John本能的想说“不变”，性别不是根本的问题。那将是个让人喜欢的答案【注2】，但他必须得停止住他的浪漫主义思想，真正的考虑一下Sherlock正在问的问题。Sherlock...向另一个男人...一个不一定会接受另一个男人的告白的人表白...John不希望Sherlock第一次接触并且正面自己感情的时候就受挫。  
  
   "Um...那个...你能不能...描述一下这个人呢？比如，他的性格。”  
  
   Sherlock把手靠在下巴上用食指压着嘴唇，轻轻阖着眼睛想了一会儿。John鬼迷心窍的趁着他闭眼的时候肆无忌惮地盯着他。  
  
   “他很勇敢。很..聪明。诚实，这没让他少吃苦头。忠诚。还有...虽然他老是想要否认这点，不过他是个浪漫主义者。迷恋刺激和危险。有时...关心太多了。”  
  
    Sherlock猛地睁开眼睛，用他透亮冰蓝色的眼睛紧张的看着John。  
  
  “他还收藏有不少套头毛衣，并且选了个最让人讨厌的混蛋当他最好的朋友，就这么多。”  
  
   房间里的时间仿佛凝固了。两人一动不动，只有偶尔的几次眨眼和随着呼吸起伏的胸膛。John不敢确信自己是在做梦还是身处现实。他大概是在看电视的时候睡着了，这只是他的一个荒谬可笑的梦。他把手握成拳，指甲掐进肉里----这不是梦。John清楚的感到手掌的疼痛。但那实在说不通，现实中的Sherlock可不会站在离他三步之远的地方，向他他表白，然后像鹰盯看着他。这不对，太奇怪了。  
    
   John的脑袋完全停转了，最近奇怪的事情实在是太多了。他大概是出现幻觉了，他是不是把Sherlock说的话扭曲成了自己想要听到的意思了？他必须得把情况弄清楚再回答。  
  
   “你...他...套头毛衣......什么？”  
  
    John语无伦次的回答简直让他想抽自己几耳光，他晃了晃脑袋，重新试了一次。  
  
   “我是说，你说什么？”  
  
    Sherlock的眉毛快要和他的眼睛挤在一起了，John发誓那双眼睛里闪过了一丝退缩。Sherlock站直身子，转向了一旁的壁炉，摆弄着上面的东西。  
     
   “你听的很清楚，我不会说第二次了。”  
  
   John慢慢站起身，试了试腿脚以确保它们没有因为震惊而变得不听使唤。他需要Sherlock重新面对他，那样他们才能看清对方的表情，他需要确保接下来的对话完全清楚不会有任何误会。他需要亲耳听到眼前这个推理天才到底在想什么。他需要自己的脑袋停止嗡嗡作响好让他正常的思考。   
  
  “Sherlock，看着我。”  
  
   Sherlock十分不情愿地慢慢把那双迷人的蓝色眼睛转向了John。他小心的保持着面无表情，让John根本无从推断他在想什么。John凝视着他，考虑着接下来自己应该说什么。  
  
  “那个...你刚刚说的‘那个人’...是...我？”  
  
   John默默诅咒自己说‘我’的时候有点尖锐的声音。但他没有停下，  
  
   "我是...你在意的那个人？我么？”  
  
   John看到Sherlock的喉结上下动了动，但他依旧是那该死的面无表情。他没有移开目光，但他似乎已经在两人间筑了一堵墙，他并没有在看着John。   
  
   “是，但我真的没想到这个消息会让你这么意外，John。我必须跟你强调一点，我告诉你这个是因为根据你的建议，我应该告诉这个人，也就是你。我非常清楚你是，用你的话说，对男人没有兴趣，所以我并没有期待你对这个...嗯...这个..感情【sentiments】的任何形式的回应。”  
  
   Sherlock连珠炮似的说着，胡扯，John发现，Sherlock Holmes十分紧张而且他在胡扯。  
  
   “多...多久了？”  
  
   John的脑袋有点失控，他连一句完整的话都说不出来。  
  
   “我不确定这种感觉是什么时候开始的，所以我无法给你准确的数据。我只能说，在我完全意识到它的时候，我已经解决掉了Moriaty所有的爪牙并准备回伦敦了，你是我最想见到的人。可能接下来的一段时间里都是。不过那有可能是归功于你一直帮助我查案子的缘故，除了那个，在回来的这一年里，因为太多的参与到你的婚礼的准备和举办，自然而然的，会常常想到你。”  
  
    John抓住他的停顿试着分析那段话的全部意思。只要Sherlock想，他的语速可以让人完全反应不过来。  
  
   “所以...一年了。整整一年，为什么你不早点告诉我？如果我今天不问，你是不是打算永远不告诉我了？”  
  
    Sherlock眨了眨眼，看着John，好像在说这不是明摆着么。  
  
   “我告诉过你了，如果那个人已经另有心爱的人了，我不会介入的。我对自己在这方面的自控能力有十足的信心。如果你今天没有问，那么我多半是不会让你知道的。我不明白为什么非得告诉你，这根本不是我们平时谈话会涉及的领域。事实上，如果我没有记错的话，当然我从不会记错。这是我们第一次讨论到和人的感情有关的事。嗯，除了我假装和Janine交往的时候，但我想你当时应该是过于震惊了以至于没有有效的分析任何信息”  
  
   Sherlock提到的那句‘心爱的人’突然让John反应过来，如果Sherlock一直在掩饰自己的感受，那么自己向他提出的让他当伴郎的邀请一定让他感到十分痛苦。他回忆着Sherlock回来后他们在一起的时光，试着想起Sherlock没能隐藏起来的表情。一次偷瞄，偷看，好像没有？但Sherlock把所有的理智都了起来，参加了一个可能对人们来说是最大的爱的庆典----婚礼。Sherlock居然为了他参加了‘婚礼’！这本身不就足够证明Sherlock对他有...某种感情了么？他的演讲...他为婚礼所做的所有准备，这一切都太不像是Sherlock会干的事了。那时John只是单纯的以为Sherlock只是接受了伴郎这个工作，并且对其工作十分负责。他居然看出其他的原因，John简直想抽自己两下，完全不合理，甚至连Sherlock只是【同意参加他的婚礼都不合理，除非是查案需要，Sherlock从来都拒绝参加社交活动。但如果和John有关系那就不一样了，Sherlock...Sherlock在乎John。在乎John是否幸福，在乎John Waston以及怎样让John Watson开心。知道这一点，一切都说得通了。  
  
   John感到Sherlock的睡袍从他身边擦过走进厨房。他努力让自己的声音平稳下来，但它听起来还是有些颤抖。  
  
   “别想太多了，John。完全没有必要。你只对女人感兴趣。我希望你相信我再也不会提及这件事并且也不会让它影响到我们的关系。”  
  
   John想都没想转身拉住Sherlock，紧紧捏着男人的手，好像怕他会从指间溜走一样。噢，不，他不会让事情就这么算了。  
  
   “那还不够。Sherlock，谈话还没有结束。”  
  
   Sherlock僵住了，像是被反转的开关。John感到手中的肌肉慢慢缩紧，变硬。Sherlock低下头拽着自己的手臂，几乎是绝望的想让John放手，他的音调失去了往日的自信，声音小的几乎快要听不见了。   
  
   “John，结束了。让它成为过去吧。”  
  
   脆弱的声音让人听着心痛。几乎是在哀求。 他需要结束这件事，让John当做什么都没有发生过。因为John再次选择离开他的话，Sherlock不知道自己会怎样。   
  
   John没有松手，尽管手上的力道稍微松了一点。   
  
   “那不公平，Sherlock。你不能就这么对着我甩一个重磅炸弹然后就这么不管了，甚至不给我机会让我告诉你我是怎么想的。到我了。”  
  
   Sherlock叹了口气。好吧，来了。那个‘遗憾的是’演讲。关于John如何以朋友的身份‘爱’着他，而且一直会，因为John就是那么的忠实，但是他又如何如何的不能以他的方式爱他。那就是结果了，不是么？到最后，没有人会爱上他。John愿意把他当成朋友都已经是奇迹了。John只需要把它们再说一遍。Sherlock在心里给了自己一下。这大概就是正常人的思维吧？被这些飘忽不定的情绪、感情缠绕？这简直太恐怖了。难怪Mycroft从不接触它。Sherlock决定这事之后再也不要放纵自己的感情在这方面了，这绝对是不让人愉快的。  
  
   “你能不能....Sherlock..你能不能看着我？”  
  
   John的声音让Sherlock转过头来看着对方的眼睛。太多的情感在他的眼睛里以闪电般的速度闪烁着，Sherlock甚至难以完全捕捉到它们。  
  
   矮个子的男人抓着Sherlock的手臂一直把他带到沙发旁，轻轻推了一下示意他坐下。Sherlock安静的坐在沙发上，看着对面的男人面对着他坐在咖啡桌的桌沿上。John把手撑在腿上，身体略向前倾，眼睛盯着Sherlock。到他说话的时候了，而他需要Sherlock安静听他说完。  
  
   “首先，我很高兴你告诉了我。我更希望你能早点告诉我，但说了总比没说好。”  
  
   Sherlock张了张嘴想要说些什么，John迅速抬起一只手示意他不要说话。不，不要打断他。Sherlock闭上嘴，又用牙齿咬了咬嘴唇。   
  
   “第二，Sherlock...我知道我们第一次见面的时候，我一再强调过我不是Gay。因为我从没有对其他男人感过兴趣，我当时完全不用怀疑这一点。但是...最近...”现在换做John感到尴尬了。他还没有百分之百的确定，但Sherlock已经对他坦白了，他欠他一个真诚的答复...哪怕是简单的承认自己感到很困惑。“最近我不那么确定了。如果要我完全诚实的说的话，我已经开始怀疑我是不是可以和另一个男人建立关系...不只是友谊，而是恋爱的关系。”  
  
   Sherlock摒住呼吸，然后轻轻抽了一口气，John本能的把目光滑向那苍白的，纤细的喉咙。  
  
   “为什么....为什么你会突然开始想这个？”  
  
   Sherlock忍不住问道。他的声音颤抖着，眼睛张的大大的盯着John。  
  
   John舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
   “因为..因为我觉得我好像爱上一个男人了。”  
  
   好了。他坦白了，没有什么好躲避的，他不会再自欺欺人了。  
  
   Sherlock的眼睛又睁大了一点，如果那可能的话。一线希望从Sherlock眼底升起，John知道自己想看到那希望开出花来。  
  
   “...谁？”  
  
   John几乎错过了低声的问题。他向前靠了靠，膝盖靠近Sherlock，伸手握住对方的手。他没有说话，手掌慢慢向上翻开，手指轻轻握着Sherlock的手腕。这个姿势让Sherlock细长的手指刚好搭在了John的手腕上，Sherlock安静的接受John的邀请，把他的食指和中指搭在了John的脉搏上。  
  
   加速了。  
  
   没错，绝对，加速了。   
  
    一时间两人似乎都不知道该说什么。好像任何的语言都会让这个梦会变成碎片。  
  
   一道响亮的雷声隆隆的在窗外的天空回荡，好像在提醒他们外面的风暴。那足以使两人重新回到现实。没有松开彼此的手，他们眨了眨眼，重新找回了呼吸并且意识到---没有，没有什么东西可以打破这个梦。  
  
   John第一个开口说话。他轻轻握了一下他们放在一起的手，突然感到有点尴尬，他咧了咧嘴露出一个慌张的笑。  
  
   “嗯...我想你应该能猜到是谁了。”  
  
   Shrelock也冲他笑了一下，透亮的眼睛里闪烁的满是惊喜。  
  
   “我从不用猜的，John。”  
  
   短发男人忍不住笑了----Sherlock洋洋得意的声音终于又回来了。笑声缓和了房间里紧张的气氛，Sherlock很快也笑起来，直到他们都笑得直不起腰。  
  
   当他们终于成功的找回了自己的理智时，John深吸了一口气，发现他们的手还握在一起，他把手往回缩了缩，但Sherlock不肯放，他的手已经不在John的脉搏上了，而是转了一圈用手指完全圈住他的手腕。John忍不住留意了一下他们的手的大小差别。  
  
   Sherlock他清了清嗓子，看着John。他看起来有点失落，有点犹豫，John知道露出那个表情是意味着某个他不知道怎么表达的问题正困扰着他。  
  
   “你在想什么？”  
  
   Sherlock盯着他们握在一起的手，试着把他脑袋里所想的转换成语言。这太困难了，这不再是一个他游刃有余领域，Sherlock觉得自己就像在说外语一样。  
  
   “我...John，我从未..我是说，我不太确定。”  
  
    Sherlock抬头看着John，希望John能从他语无伦次的话中明白点什么。幸运的是，John终于反应过来了。  
  
   “额，我也是第一次和另一个男人交往...但是如果你...你愿意试试的话。”  
  
   Sherlock感到有什么东西在胸口涌动，他眨了眨模糊的眼睛，发现他的眼角有些湿润。他当然有听说过那所谓的，喜极而泣，但他自己从未亲身经历过而且他一直觉得那是一个可笑的现象。而现在，那似乎没有那么可笑了。  
  
   他点点头，仍然紧紧抓着John的手腕。  
  
   “愿意。永远愿意。你我二人...”  
  
   对面的男人笑了，紧了紧Sherlock的手作为回应，他的眼里闪着光，好像在跳舞一样。  
  
   "...对抗全世界。"  
  


 

  
**第三章完**   
  


* * *

 

【注1】【原文：someone's been on your mind？俺觉得对于其他角色都可以这么翻，但对卷卷来说好像不太恰当，所以附上原文。GN们感受一下这个意思就行】  
  
【注2】【being confessed to was usually quite flattering说实话这句话不知道怎么翻了。。。有大神给指点指点~】  
  
作者的话，也是我的心声：Oh my god...it's done.[我勒个去。。终于完了。]

 


	4. SHERLOCK HOLMES AND JOHN WATSON. ALWAYS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock和John去Sherlock父母家里过圣诞节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章基本就是用来写肉的，所以...没有什么实质内容，有一些Sherlock有点没有安全感的描写，我真的觉得我把他们写的有些OOC了，但是要在写他们俩的肉的时候还要还原人物性格，真是特么难了。不论如何，如果你不介意看没什么剧情的，冗长~的肉的话，就继续吧。   
> Un-beta'ed (实际上我的所有文都是 un-beta'ed ._.)  
> 我写这章断断续续写了几天，所以剧情可能有点跳跃。。  
> 
> Original story at:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1158785/chapters/2353807
> 
> Original translation at (posted with permission from translators):  
> http://www.mtslash.com/thread-113982-1-1.html

**第四章：** **SHERLOCK HOLMES AND JOHN WATSON. ALWAYS.**

John一直很好奇什么样的家庭会培养出Sherlock和Mycroft这样的人。很难想象他们还是小孩的样子。他们是不是也和其他小孩一样？爬树？骨折？和自己的影子打架？ 他们会不会也在圣诞夜的晚上不睡觉想要去抓圣诞老人？他们会不会也听童话故事，玩过家家？他们会不会也在冬天堆雪人，打雪仗？他们会不会全家去外国旅行并且拍了很多照片被放在很久没人整理的相册里？太难想象任何一件事发生在他们身上了，发现Sherlock的父母居然如此的...普通（尤其是和他们的两个儿子作比较时）都已经让John大吃一惊了。要不是他在Sherlock把他父母赶出公寓式时瞟了几眼他们，John一直觉得大概Sherlock和Mycroft就是...凭空冒出来的。

  
所以当Sherlock咕哝着说他父母邀请John去家里过圣诞节的时候，John抓住了这个机会，无视掉了Sherlock的反抗。他的眼睛几乎发着光想着自己总算有机会好好了解一下伟大的Sherlock和Mycroft Holmes的父母了。 他在脑子里过了一遍准备问的问题，并且默默祈祷着Mr.和Mrs. Holmes会乐意把这两人小时候的照片展示给他看看，因为那无疑将成为一个可爱的槽点。【==】

Sherlock几乎把将要到来的节日当做奔赴刑场。他恼怒的抱怨着，想尽办法劝说John在公寓里过节更好。他的父母很聒噪，烦人，他们总是小题大做，在家过个安安静静的节多好？而且，Mycroft到时候也会去，Holmes们今年准备来个大团圆，John不会喜欢和Mycroft待在一起的。那将会是场噩梦，Sherlock向他保证，一场灾难，折磨。John只是朝着Sherlcok逃避和家人相处的举动笑了笑，然后继续坚持己见。和Holmes们一起过圣诞，Sherlock这回别想溜掉。

说实话，John很希望这个假期他能和Sherlock有点独处的时间。距离他和Sherlock在那场雷雨时的...表白已经过了几周了。John不太想用‘表白’这个词，那听起来太....像高中生了。小孩们才在他们小心翼翼寄出的情书里表白，那和他与Sherlock所经历的的那些太不一样了。但是不管怎样，那个傍晚给John打开了一扇他甚至不知道的其存在的门。

John很兴奋，但同时也很害怕。有太多不确定因素了，他感觉自己随时都可能搞砸。从那天Sherlock所说的话来看，John知道Sherlock从没有和任何人认真交往过，更别说和男人了。John习惯于和女性交往，他知道自己期望的是什么也知道对方对自己的期望是什么，但是和男人呢？和Sherlock呢？John有点不知所措。突然间他意识到他们俩之间普通的友好的肢体接触开始变得尴尬，就连拍下肩膀、碰一下手都感觉怪怪的。之前他们的肩膀靠在一起或者Sherlock抓着他的手臂去追捕犯人时他都从未有过这些感觉，但现在不管什么时候只要一有肢体接触，他们俩总会僵在那里直到有一个人尴尬的挪开。

从前和女性交往的时候，John会很自然的用手环着对方的细腰，用手去把她们的头发挽到耳朵后面，把她们的手握在自己手里，轻轻啄一下她们的额头或者薄唇。那很正常，那是可以预料的。但是和Sherlock...？他试着想像自己和这个高个男人手牵着手走在贝克街上或者是以任何形式在公众面前表露他们的感情，这让他感到又古怪好笑又有点脸红尴尬。如果他挽着Sherlock像一对恋人出门散步一样出现在犯罪现场，那苏格兰场无疑会被爆出重磅绯闻的。他感到自己应该和Sherlock坐下来严肃的讨论一下这个问题了---他心里是怎么想的。他喜欢什么？他想要什么？他愿意让别人知道么?John需要得到他的答案，因为John最最不想做的事情就是再让Sherlock做自己不愿意的事。John愿意在这个方面尽自己所能迁就Sherlock。这绝对不是Sherlock擅长的领域，John大概需要帮助他，像Sherlock在推理和观察方面帮助他时那样。

“Sherlock是对的，你思考的声音太吵人了。”

John被突然传来的声音吓了一跳，他快速抬起头看见Mycroft正在壁炉那里低头凝视着他。男人叠着腿着靠在壁炉的旁边。John不知道他是什么时候站在那里的，他开始担心眼前这个男人已经推理出了多少他的想法。他和Sherlock还没有公开的对任何人宣布过任何事情，但John知道要是Mycroft要是到现在还没发现什么就太奇怪了------和Holmes们走的太近的可怕后果，秘密永远别想藏住。

“不好意思，你说什么？”

John小心的打量着他的表情，开始装懵。

“我离开厨房，因为Sherlock在那里神游物外地想着你，我出来了又看到你在这想他。多么可爱的一对啊。”

想他？John装作被侮辱了的样子。有么？

“...Mycroft,我不知道你在说什么。是不是Sherlock又在你酒里下药了?”

Mycroft冲他抛了一个巨大的白眼。

“John，省省吧。你在演戏方面毫无天分。你不会真的以为你能瞒住你和Sherlock的新...关系吗？你的每一个动作都出卖了你。”

John皱着眉头埋头看了看自己，究竟是什么出卖了他？Mycrofu到底是怎么看出来的？T-shirt上的褶皱？眼角的抽动？到底是什么？

“John,别逼自己了。把演绎法留给Sherlock吧。”

John决定放弃对这位Holmes撒谎了，他靠在身后的扶椅上，愠怒的看着眼前的人。

“好吧，你倒是说说我在想什么？”

Mycroft酌了一口酒，细细的回味着。

“所有人在恋爱关系中都会想的问题。这段关系将会朝哪发展？发展太快或太慢？另一个人满意与否?我是不是该与他好好谈谈我们的关系？亦或该不该让它顺其自然？还需要我继续么？”

John有些郁闷的盯着他。确认Mycroft说中了所有点，并且他说的好像这些是世间最最可笑的忧虑了。但John猜对于大英国政府来说一个咨询侦探与前军医的关系的确是没有太多吸引力。

“Sherlock不...不擅长和人交往，John”

Mycroft的声音突然变小了，他盯着手中的酒。

John皱起眉头，向Mycroft投去戒备的目光。

“你又怎么知道了？”

Mycroft似乎没被惹恼，只是耸了耸肩。

“一些人生下来就有某些天赋，但同时他们也就有软肋。Sherlock就是这些人当中之一，John。他擅长常人做不到的事，比如寻找线索并分析推理出结论，但他在常人擅长的方面就像是小孩子一样，像是处理复杂的人与人的感情问题。”

John摇了摇头。

“太荒谬了。没有人是天生擅长应付感情的，所有人在面对一个又一个问题时都在不断权衡着。我们付出过，获得过，同时也会受伤，只是为了找到那么一位可以信任与依赖的人，我们愿意承担这些风险，那是值得的。”

Mycroft嘴角抽动一下，挤出一个生硬的笑容。

“真浪漫。你确定你希望和Sherlock Holmes在一起？你真的信赖他么？”

John也冲Mycroft笑了笑。

“我记得你似乎你好像在我们第一次见面的时候问过和这个几乎一样的问题。当时我回答的是‘谁说我相信了’，但是这一次我的答案不一样了，Mycroft。我相信他。Sherlock拥有我全部的信任。”

在Mycroft开口前，Mrs Holmes匆忙的走进房间，手里拿着一碗小吃。她把碗放在咖啡桌上，责备的瞪了Mycroft一眼。

“噢 Mike别在这儿烦John。我告诉过你当个友善点的主人了。去厨房里找点事做吧。还有一大堆要为晚餐准备的事情呢。”

她转过头对着John露出一个温暖的笑容。

“你别理他，亲爱的。吃点小吃垫垫肚子吧，不会等太久了。你知道么，我之前就好几次让Sherlock带你过来了，但他似乎总是很忙。你不会明白那有多糟糕，有两个从不回家看看的儿子，想想！不过，好像也没想象中那么坏，听Mycroft说我们的Sherlock终于给他自己找了个男朋友，那真是让人欣慰，不过我更希望他能亲口告诉我们这件事。噢，太让人开心了，他终于有人照顾了，他看上去比以前健康多了。”

John脸上发起烧来，他气急败坏的狠狠瞪着Mycroft，而对方只是回了他一个得意洋洋的笑容。John迅速的拿起杯子开始喝水，把脑袋埋进杯子里试图掩饰自己的尴尬，虽然杯子里早已冷掉的液体让他难受的皱了皱眉。

谢天谢地，Sherlock选择这个时候加入了他们，让John可以免于给刚才的话一个回应。

“我什么都没说，因为Mycroft肯定管不住自己的嘴。大嘴巴，什么秘密都藏不住。”

“噢，Sherlock，我怎么能自私的独吞如此可喜的新闻呢？好消息就是应该和大家分享么，对吧，妈咪？”

John真想找个地缝钻进去。老天啊，如果Sherlock早就知道Mycroft会把他们的事在全家宣传他至少也该提前给他提个醒啊。

Sherlock一手抄起放在桌上的小吃碗，在碗里拨弄着想找点什么来吃。毫不客气的坐在John的扶手椅旁的地板上，John不得不把腿挪开给他腾出空间，但Sherlock好像完全没发觉。

“我几乎感到绝望了，我敢发誓这世上没有哪个母亲能忍受这样的孩子们。你们俩太让人焦心了。”

Mrs.Holmes向John挤了挤眼睛，他心虚的还了一个微笑，毫无疑问Mrs.Holmes完全接受了这个消息，John为Mycroft帮他和Sherlock免去了向Sherlock的父母告知这件事的烦恼感到松了一口气。

Sherlock没有回答，他在忙着嚼嘴里的零食，John赶紧抓住机会换了个话题。

“额，那个，真是个可爱的家啊，Mrs.Holmes。太温馨了。”

Holmes兄弟对着John笨拙的切换话题的举动窃笑了一下。

“谢谢你，亲爱的，这里简陋的很，但是我就是喜欢它。我从来受不了城市里的那么多人和噪音，那简直让人窒息。说实话我真不知道Mike和Sherlock是怎么能一直住在那里的。”

“是Mycroft，老妈。为什么你老是喜欢简读我的名字却从来不对Sherlock那样做呢？”

Mrs. Holmes侧过身伸手摸了摸Sherlock的卷发，后者发出一声怒吼然后猛地跳开了。

“我们曾经想叫他Billy，那毕竟是他名【First Name】，但他不肯，抱怨说为什么他的哥哥有一个如此特别的名字而他没有并且坚持让我们叫他Sherlock。说什么Billy听起来太普通太呆了。 ”

John睁大眼睛看着Sherlock，他的眉毛都快要挑到发际线了。

“Billy？他的名字是Billy？我...我一直以为他就叫Sherlock呢....”

Mrs. Holmes笑了笑。

“哦，不是的。William Sherlock Scott Holmes，那是他的名字。”

“妈妈！”

Sherlock的声音几乎可以称得上是恐慌了，他快速站起来把他的母亲推进了厨房。

“我想你老公应该需要你帮忙了！对，快去吧，去做饭还有...什么事都好！”

John忍不住笑出了声，他看到Sherlock的脸上闪过一瞬间的红晕。

“William...我不敢相信我用了那么久才知道你的名字，Sherlock。你是不是从来没想过要告诉我？”

卷发男人在把他的母亲哄进厨房之后转过身来，撇了撇嘴。

“我希望你永远也别知道。如果你敢把这个给任何人说的话...”

John大笑起来。

“别这么倔，Sherlock。看在上帝的份上，那只是个名字而已，别把什么都当成一场比赛，那太荒谬了。”

Sherlock瞥了他一眼。

“噢，去吃点儿饼干吧，Mycroft。去毁掉你的减肥计划，别来烦John了。哦还有，仅供参考，我没有在神游物外。”

Mycroft回头看了Sherlock和John一眼。

“唔，我得再去拿点饮料。”

没有更多的停留，他径直走进厨房，留下Sherlock和John单独在客厅里。

只剩下壁炉里的木柴不时发出轻柔的声音，John很庆幸一切终于变得安静了。他感谢Mrs.Holmes和他的丈夫为这个家带来的温馨和‘普通’。尽管Sherlock和Mycroft更像是孤独的狼，总是和所有人保持距离，他们的父母却更加温暖，友好，真诚好客。John很喜欢他们并且希望以后能有机会多了解下他们。

“我有试过提醒你的。”

Sherlock的声音让John转过头看着面前的这个人，他的已经重新坐回在地板上，懒懒的抓着一块糖果棒塞进嘴里。

“提醒我？我可不记得你什么时候提醒过我Mycroft会把我们的事告诉你的父母。我甚至都不知道他已经知道了！”

“噢，拜托，好像有什么事情瞒得住Mycroft似的。但我没料到他已经把秘密泄露给了爸爸妈妈。我以为他会用这个好好讹我一把呢。”

John犹豫了一下。

“那..那会不会困扰你呢？我是说，他们知道了？我猜..我们还没有讨论过关于我们要不要告诉其他人这件事。”

Sherlock斜着眼睛看着他。他咬了一口糖果棒，糖在嘴里被他嚼咔吱咔吱得响。

“我为什么会感到困扰？两个人交往，没有比那个更....正常的事了。或许是我这辈子干过最正常的事之一了。”

John轻笑了一声。没错，他能想象。

他探出身子，在Sherlock提出抗议之前把Sherlock手中没吃完的糖果棒一把抢了过来。然后想都没想就把它塞进了嘴里，享受着糖果的香甜和清凉。他的眼睛一直没有从Sherlock身上移开过。Sherlock从地板上直起身子，跪在他的扶手椅旁。他的表情明显说明他是在从John的脸上搜索什么问题的答案。他抬起一只手犹豫的悬在John的腿上，不太确定是不是可以这样做，会不会太亲密了？这会不会让John感到不自在？

John的目光从Sherlock的脸滑落到他的手上。他温柔地笑了一下，把自己的手放在他的手上，轻轻把他们的手一起放在腿上。他感到Sherlock颤抖了一下，只是轻微的，Sherlock手的温度透过裤子传到腿上让他感到一阵激动。就那么一瞬间，John告诉自己什么都别想，他倾身向前，在Sherlock反应过来之前温柔地碰了碰Sherlock的唇薄荷味的。他不想操之过急。

Sherlock僵住了，几乎不敢动，就连呼吸都停止了。John感到自己手中的手泛出了紧张和不安，他安慰性的紧了紧他的手，告诉他一切都还好。慢慢的，Sherlock找回了他的呼吸，他微微向前倾了一点，靠上John的唇回应了起来。John的另一只手不由自主的环上了Sherlock的脖子，细软的卷发轻轻扫着他的手指。他想把手埋进这些迷人的卷发中去，但他的理智告诉他要慢慢来。

那个吻是如此的青涩，像一个试探。John闭着眼睛，只能感受到嘴里薄荷的气味和Sherlock的舌头。他的唇很软，这让前军医的脑袋里突然闪过一个从未有过的令人激动的念头。这个人..这个天才侦探...全都是..他的。

Sherlock感受到John环上他脖子的手，温柔地引导着他。他当然不是对亲吻全然陌生，但这是他第一次吻一个人，只是为了吻他，而且是和一个男人。他熟练于掌控亲吻时的热烈和激情，他已经习惯于为了办案子而引诱女人，但这...这种温柔地缓慢的亲吻却显得更加亲密。

他们不情愿的分开，感到有点喘不过气来，尽管那个吻是那么的纯洁。当那几乎透明的蓝色眼睛对上John深情的眼神时，时间仿佛凝固了，他们都想说点什么，但是却依旧保持沉默。好像没有什么言语可以表达出他们想说的话。

“晚饭好啦，你们俩！去洗洗手！”

Mrs. Holmes的声音打破了沉默，他们俩都喘了口气好像他们突然之间又能呼吸了。

Mycroft在这个时候进来瞅了一眼房间里，显然是被他妈妈叫来去催弟弟吃晚饭的。他瞟了一眼他们，然后恼怒地翻了个白眼转身就走，边走边抱怨着神奇的荷尔蒙。

John觉得自己脸红的像是做坏事被大人逮着的小男孩一样，他祈祷着Mycroft 不要把他刚刚看到的讲给他父母听。另一边，Sherlock却像是个没事人一样。他舔了舔嘴唇，眼光飘向了厨房。

“一会儿继续可能比较明智。”

John咳了咳，点点头。.

“嗯...是的...待会...比较好"

Sherlock站起来抖了抖他跪在地上有些发木的双腿时，John小小为听到Sherlock愿意待会继续的念头高兴了一下。然后他迅速站起来扶了一下那个比他高出许多的男人。两人在前往香味满溢的厨房时相视一笑。

 

  
~*~AFTER DINNER~*~

 

在Sherlock父母回房去的脚步声渐渐消失的时候，Sherlock松了口气。晚饭多少算是是平静无事的。在他和Mycroft互损的时候，他父母对John百般照顾。但正如Sherlock担心的那样，他妈妈向John提起了他童年时候的事情，有一次他“绑架”了Mycroft并伪造成他擅自离职的样子，还有Mycroft把一张假的藏宝图放到Sherlock的房间让他白搜寻一番的事，他因为与科学老师争论学习太阳系根本没用而被赶出教室的囧事，还有一次因为一个同班女孩给他写情书，他却告诉她这种爱不过是她自己大脑里的化学反应而把女生惹哭了。Sherlock清楚的知道John正高兴的看着他，但是他坚决地不回应他的眼神。他从没像现在这样失败过。于是晚饭结束后警报就解除了，Mycroft忙着第一时间赶回办公室，他父母终于也回房休息去了。Sherlock还担心他们会把他童年时那些照片给John看。

他回到卧室，坐在沙发上搅着一杯热咖啡。他不解的打量着他父母装扮的圣诞树就像儿时的他不能理解这个节日的意义一样，他到现在都理解不了。那些都是根据虚构的的故事捏造的毫无意义的东西，根源于欺骗小孩并让他们变得很荒谬的传统。愚蠢到什么程度的小孩才会相信一个穿这一身红色套装的胖子能用雪橇飞起来并且一晚上给全世界的小孩发礼物？肯定得是彻彻底底的蠢蛋吧。但是出于某些原因，那就像是每个人心中都有一个重要人物一样，Sherlock不管多么强烈的反抗都会被强行拉进一些社交活动。

“哇，Sherlock,这是近些年我吃过最好吃的圣诞晚餐之一。你父母真是超级棒的主人。”

John在厨房又喝了杯咖啡后走进了房间。他把热气腾腾的咖啡放在了靠墙的桌子上，在Sherlock身旁的沙发坐了下来。由于吃得太多了他感到有点困倦了，他感到十分满足。

“如你所知，你要是跟其他任何人提及我父母讲给你听的任何事，我是一样都不打算承认的”

Sherlock警告着他。上帝知道要是Lestrade或是Mrs.Hudson知道任何一件事会有多糟糕

John冲着Sherlock笑，眼睛几乎像在跳舞。

“放心吧，Sherlock,我不会把你黑历史同任何其他人分享的。它们太珍贵了。”

Sherlock皱了皱鼻子然后快速的喝了口咖啡，倒霉的被滚烫的咖啡呛到了喉咙。John急忙去接过他手里的杯子放在了他杯子旁边，以免在他咳嗽时把咖啡洒出来。

“小心，慢点。”

他想都没想就轻拍着Sherlock的背，试着缓解他的咳嗽，但是赶巧的是在咳嗽都停下的时候John的手还没有拿走。

Sherlock喘了几口气后看向John。他背上放的那只温暖手着实让他觉得很舒服。突然，他们之间的空间似乎都变得比刚刚更温暖了。

“Sherlock...我...”

John停了下来，不知道该说什么。Sherlock的嘴唇有点泛红，被灼伤后的显得有些轻微浮肿，John忽然感到有股冲动让他想吻上那嘴唇。但同时，他又想讲点什么，他有太多话想对那个人说。

“你有点不对劲。”

Sherlock注意到。

John眨了眨眼。

“不对劲？”

“是的，自从那天...你就变得很奇怪。你和我一起时没有和那些女人在一起的那种自信。”

John叹了口气，哦，对了，他可是和一位会读心术的先生在一起，他几乎不需要说任何东西，对方基本上全都知道。

“Sherlock...我..我只是不想做任何让你感到不舒服的事情。或者是..或者是伤害你，上帝啊我真的不想再伤害你了。”

Sherlock皱起眉毛。

“伤害我？John，你没有做什么伤害我的事。相反的，我可做了不少，从用你做实验到..到..那件事，我..额..从Barts..跳下来。总之你别想太多了。”

John摇了摇头。

我们先不说那些。我做了很多伤害你的事，Sherlock，而且我甚至根本没有意识到我在干什么。我结了婚，让你成为第一排的观众，完全没有考虑到这会给你带来的伤害。我像个瞎子一样忽视了你的感受。那一定让你很难受。”

“你的自责是不合理的，我故意没有告诉你，是我自己接受的伴郎的角色，我根据我自己的意志作出决定，你完全没有理由因为这件事自责。”

Sherlock毫不犹豫的说，  
  
John冲着Sherlock笑了一下。他把一切说的如此坚决，不容置疑。那份自信让他觉得自己没可能说服Sherlock。

“但是作为你亲近的人，我应该自己察觉到的，不用你说，Sherlock。我应该发现的..至少应该感觉出什么。我是说，你总是把我的事情知道的一清二楚从来不用我自己开口。”

Sherlock耸了耸肩。

“我可不指望谁都有和我一样的推理技术。好吧，除了Mycroft。”

John咧出一个微笑。没错，当然了。

“但是..因为上一次你没有告诉我....现在我很害怕...”

Sherlock打量了他一会。

“你害怕如果我心里因为什么难受了我又不告诉你？”

John点点头。没错，那就是他想说的意思。

“Sherlock...你得知道。我不能像你一样读懂别人的想法。尤其是你，我是说，你太擅长掩饰感情了...我需要确保你会告诉我，切切实实的用词语来告诉我你想要什么，而不只是满足你认为我需要的是什么。我想要你告诉我你的感受，别告诉我你不会有感情因为我知道那完全是废话。如果你因为什么感到开心，感到舒服，告诉我。如果有什么让你觉得难受或者不舒服，你也得告诉我。行么？”

Sherlock紧紧咬着嘴唇分析着John的话。他想要的..他的...感受。他可完全不习惯这个，即使是考虑自己的感受都让他感到陌生，但那是John希望他做的....

"我...我会试试的，但那实在不是我的长项。我得去扩充一下这方面的词汇。那你也一样？我是说，那才公平。"

Sherlock无辜的睁大他的眼睛看着John，John忍不住笑了起来把脑袋凑过去亲了亲他的嘴角。有时候Sherlock可以那么可爱，但他自己却不知道。

“是的，我也会试着那样做的。我猜我们俩都不太擅长表达我们的感情，不是么？但我们得努力试试。”

Sherlock眨了眨眼，抿着嘴。

“那么我想我有必要告诉你我发现我们之前那个吻很令人愉快..我..我吃完饭的时候..一直想着。Mycroft大概已经几次逮住我走神了。”

John笑了一下（他居然这么老老实实，像做报告一样）。他很开心Sherlock对他们之间的身体接触不是那么反感，如果他感到接吻是件....愉快的事的话..那么..

他借着自己还放在Sherlock背上的手把他往前带了带。一开始的吻十分轻柔的，他慢慢的深入，用舌尖在Sherlock唇上打着转。怀里的人在紧张的喘了口气，John趁机把舌头探入，陶醉的感受着里面的热气。

Sherlock他差点呻吟出声。他的舌头贴着John的，热情的回应着。他伸出一只手环住John的脖子，把他拉得更近了一点。Sherlock忍不住颤抖了一下，他从来没有和任何人完全只因为他愿意而做如此亲密的事情，而不是为了什么其他的目的。他突然渴望与John更多地接触，他愿意和John有更多的，更亲密的接触。

John感觉到了对方的颤抖，他把他们的距离拉开了一点，看着Sherlock等他睁开眼睛，卷发男人的瞳孔扩散的快到了极限。他用手摸了摸Sherlock的下巴，大拇指擦过对方的唇瓣。

“你...还好么？”

短发男人的声音听起来低沉而沙哑，犹豫着这个时候说话会不会不太和气氛。

Sherlock没有说话，只是点了点头。他舔了舔嘴唇，舌头慢慢滑上John的大拇指，观察着对方的反应。

脉搏，加速。瞳孔，扩散。呼吸，比平时重。他的身体正在本能的获取更多的氧气。所有的迹象都表明John对这个动作产生的物理刺激和心理预期。

John向前探了探身子，掐断了他的思路并在他唇上碰了一下。

“停止你的推理，Sherlock。这又不是在做实验。”

John用低沉的嗓音在Sherlock耳边说道，湿热的气息让他禁不住打了个颤。

Sherlock惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，对上John得意的表情 。

“我没有....你怎么....？”

John轻轻笑了一声。终于，他也打了Sherlock个措手不及。

“试着给你那高智商脑袋放一晚上假，好么？”

Sherlock歪了歪头，John的手正顺着他的下巴慢慢滑到脖子，温柔地轻吻也一路直下。他感到理智正在慢慢模糊，它们老是被打断。某种化学元素一定正在他的神经递质上制造一场浩劫。

“我..嗯...J..John...但..你..确定么？”

他声音中的犹豫几乎让John立刻停了下来，他拉开他们的距离，看着Sherlock的眼睛。Sherlock深吸了一口气，想整理好自己的思路以确保自己能清楚的说出完整的问题。  
  
“你一直都如此坚定的说你不是Gay。这个...我是说，我不介意，但如果你不想...”

John看着他。他把Sherlock的一只手握在手中放在自己胸膛，把他的手掌放在着自己的左胸。Sherlock可以清楚的感觉到胸口下John有些过于快速心跳。

“Sherlock...我确定。如果你也是的话。”

这句话的意思很明确了，没有半点犹豫，或是不确定。声音的主人对自己的想法已经百分之百确定了。

Sherlock紧紧捏着John的衬衫，把他拉到面前。这是比以往几次都要热烈的多的吻。 Sherlock利用身高优势把身体压向John，对方用手绕住他的脖子把他拉下来躺倒在沙发上吸吮着美味柔软的唇瓣。Sherlock一只手撑着John的胸膛一只手抵着沙发， 一阵欲望在他身体里爆发，腹部像一团火在燃烧。他忍不住呻吟了一声，John的某个坚硬的部位正抵着他的胃，他的一只紧紧捏着Sherlock的胳膊。

John换了个姿势，把注意力转移到了Sherlock耳朵上，温柔地用舌头画着耳朵的轮廓，时而轻咬一下。接着他慢慢往下滑到了卷发男人细长的脖子上，热情的啃咬着有些微凉的皮肤。毫无疑问Sherlock明天将会带着一些可爱的小草莓面对他的父母。他发现Sherlock灵巧的手指正在自己的纽扣上摸索着。他抓住对方的手止住了他的动作。

“Sh...Sherlock...我们..卧室...应该去...”

卷发男人也停下了动作，把脸埋在John的肩旁闻着他的气味。对，卧室。最好到卧室里去再继续，在他们还仅存一点理智之前。他的父母很开明，但第二天早上发现他和John一丝不挂的躺在客厅沙发上那就是另一回事了...或者他们会偷拍照片也说不定。他努力让自己站起来，使劲甩了甩头希望可以甩掉眼前的那一团雾气。

“好，卧室。现在。”

Sherlock声音中的迫不及待让John忍不住偷笑了一下，他跳下沙发，两人几乎像小学生一样快速的上着楼梯，但同时又要尽可能的不发出声音以免吵醒了Sherlock的父母。他们不愿意分开彼此的手，一路上连推带拉直到他们撞进了Sherlock的房间并迅速关上了门。John什么也没说抬手脱掉了他的套头毛衣，随手扔掉，解开刚才让Sherlock大费周章的扣子。Sherlock也脱掉了他的外套，他的手却在自己的衬衣扣子上僵住了。借着昏暗的灯光Sherlock打量着John的身体。作为室友他当然有看过John的裸体，但他从来没有多想过。现在..现在他的身体似乎不能对眼前的景象表现的足够冷静他的手渴望去触碰，去感受眼前这具身体的所有。Sherlock从没有对其他任何人的身体有过如此强烈的渴望，他一直坚持头脑才是最最重要的那个部分。但是同时，他对于对John展露自己身体的还是有些担心。他就要发现自己背上的那些伤痕了，Sherlock不知道John会是什么反应。他相信这不会改变什么，但如果John要追问那些伤痕是怎么来的，Sherlock不清楚自己愿意坦白多少。

凉凉的空气让John想念和Sherlock亲密的接触，他转过身，一只手揽过卷发男人，却突然注意到Sherlock的动作僵住了。

“Sherlock？没事吧？”

侦探缓缓点了点头，小心的把扣子一颗一颗解开。他向John的方向走近了一步，探出身子给了他的肩膀一个温柔却坚定的吻，John满意的呼了一口气，一只手滑进Sherlock的衬衣里试着把轻柔的布料从他身上剥去。用手圈住那骨节分明的手腕，他把Sherlock拉近了一些，让他们紧贴着彼此的胸口。他的手慢慢滑上Sherlock的背，期待着光滑肌肤包裹着的精瘦的肌肉，但迎接他的却是纵横密布的的...

John震惊的抬头，发现Sherlock正小心的回避他的眼睛。事实上，那双漂亮的浅蓝色眼睛正紧闭着，他的嘴几乎紧紧抿成了一条线。

“Sherlock？Sherlock，看着我。”

Sherlock不情愿的照做了，但他的眼里似乎依然带着某种...紧张...惊慌？他真的在侦探清秀的脸上看到了害怕么？

长久的沉默后，Sherlock慢慢转过身----John屏住了呼吸。漂亮的白皙皮肤斑斑驳驳的盘踞着面目狰狞的交错的疤痕，有些看起来明显已有很长时间了。有些一看就知道是严重到了足以皮开肉绽的地步。John小心的把手放在他的背上，好像害怕只是触碰都会再次弄疼他一样，他用手指缓缓顺着伤痕摩挲着。天啊...这是谁..

“Sherlock...发生了什么？这是谁干的？”

他的声音在颤抖，John不确定那是出于心疼还是愤怒。他当然清楚Sherlock的工作不可能是最安全的，但是这个？这...John在阿富汗从没有见过这种伤痕。十分明显，这些是拷打虐待过的印记，目的是制造疼痛而不是死亡。谁虐待过Sherlock？他的Sherlock？

Sherlock转过身来面对着John。他企图一笑而过，好像那根本就不算事儿，但他没法直视John的眼睛。

“大多是那两年在处理Moriaty余党时留下的。我得确保，我得确保他们全都落网了不然他们中随便谁都有可能再回来威胁到你。但是...你也知道和罪犯团伙打交道，可不能指望人人都那么好收拾。尤其是当他们发现我是到那里去送他们进监狱时。”

John捏住Sherlock的下巴阻止他往其他地方看。

“你被他们抓起来虐待因为你要把他们抓紧监狱...来保护我？然后你居然不打算告诉我？而你却留下了...留下这些...”

John温柔的用手按着Sherlock胸口子弹留下的伤疤。

“...这是因为...我的妻子。但你你却努力着想让我原谅她..因为你觉得我爱她，而和她在一起组建家庭会让我幸福。”

Sherlock不太确定John是不是需要他的回答，他低头看着地板，John是不是又生气了了？John最讨厌的就是被欺瞒，而自己似乎总是在不断地干这种事。他开口说了一句他唯一能想起的话。

“对不起。”

John难以置信的看着他，[对不起]？Sherlock在...道歉？这简直太离谱了。John一把抱住眼前的男人，努力克制住自己想要哭的冲动。不，John Watson不会哭，他的会被水呛着或是眼睛进沙子，但他不会哭。

“你..你就是个...傻子...笨蛋..让人无语的蠢蛋二逼。”

Sherlock有点不知所措，他抬起手轻轻环住John。在他头顶上轻轻啄了一下。

“John...对不起...对不起...不管是什么，我不会在那样做了。原谅我。”

John看准时机一把把Sherlock推倒在床上。

“你最好别再这么干了，William Sherlock Scott Holmes。”

Sherlock哀叫了一声看着John。

“你永远都不打算放过这个梗了是吧？”  
John咧开嘴角，眨了眨眼试图掩饰眼里的湿润。

接着他跳上床一把抓住Sherlock的手臂。  
  
“想都别想。”

他伏下身去在Sherlock锁骨上的小窝上重重的咬了一下，用舌头画着那里的形状。上帝啊，他以前是怎么回事居然完全没有发现过Sherlock对他的感情？如此明显的事实他竟然用了两次差点失去他为代价才明白。

Sherlock仰起头靠回被子里，灵巧的手指埋进John的头发里捧住他的头，把John的脸拉进自己的。他能感到John 在自己身上的体重，那很舒服。微凉的被单和Sherlock炙热的体温成了一个十分鲜明的反差，Sherlock在John的牙齿扫过他脖子上的动脉时轻轻呻吟了一声。Sherlock无意识的挺起了腰，紧贴着John，强烈的刺激让他们俩剧烈的喘息着。John腾出一只手往下探去，轻轻的揉捏了一下Sherlock胸前的突起。Sherlock颤抖了一下，紧紧咬着下唇，艰难的吞咽了一下。他的嘴巴什么时候变得这么干燥了？

Sherlock 拉了一下身上的人，把John拉到床上躺下，他向他索求着更多的亲吻。他太爱和John双唇相接的感觉了，那种炙热可以把他包裹起来，把他吞噬掉，告诉他John就在这里，那不是什么该死的梦或是幻觉。John随着他的动作回应着，他的舌头在饥渴的侦探嘴里肆意探索者。天啊，他要更多，更多。

  
放在Sherlock胸前的手往下探索着，径直来到了穿的整齐的裤子。他解开扣子，拉下裤链。当医生的手隔着布料碰到侦探的欲望时，他忍不住轻哼了一声。操，他已经硬了。John从来都默认Sherlock是一个性冷淡的人，以为他大概这种‘运输管道’的肉体上的快乐不会感兴趣，这也是为什么John在看到他和Janine的亲热场面如此震惊的原因之一，但现在毫无疑问，Sherlock和所有普通人一样有欲望和渴求。不止如此，他在渴求John，这个该死的美妙的，独一无二的，无与伦比，聪明绝顶的家伙在渴求John。医生几乎要大喊一声这真他妈疯狂。

  
Sherlock感到自己的短裤被扯下来了，束缚他的布料被除去，他忍不住闷哼一声，努力抬头像一只饥饿的猫一样研磨吮吸着John的嘴唇和舌头。他用手抓住John的臀部把他往下拉，让他更容易的抬起身体，身上的男人溢出一声享受的呻吟。

  
“Sherlock...靠...我得...”

  
John似乎说不出完整的句子，作为代替，他又把Sherlock的短裤往下扯了扯。

  
Sherlock简短的点了点头，也拉了拉John的腰带。

  
“嗯，你的，也脱了，现在。”

  
John翻身踢掉自己的裤子， 笑了一下。他把身上的东西统统扯掉，喘着气趴在床上停了几秒看着Sherlock。

  
John看着侦探脱去自己的短裤，不禁感叹眼前这个人肤色竟然如此苍白。说实话，John从来没有看到过自己的室友露出过超出必要范围内的皮肤，他出门从不穿短袖，但他的苍白几乎有些令人担忧了。这让他头上的深色卷发更加显眼，当然同时还有他小腹下的一片浓密。John出神的吞咽了一下，他从未觉得男性的身体对他有什么吸引力，但是上帝啊，看着一丝不挂完全对他敞开胸怀的Sherlock，属于他的Sherlock，John发现自己光是想到这点就已经硬的发疼了。

  
Sherlock向John随便扔去一件衣服，刚好打在John的眼睛上。稍大的手掌压住John的胳膊，把他向下压倒在床上，一条腿压在John的大腿上。

  
“你还有最后一次机会反悔。”

  
John翻了一个白眼，好像他们现在谁还停的下来似的。他抬起一条腿，轻轻推了推卷发男人的欲望，小小的动作让Sherlock忍不住低头闷哼了一声。John勾起嘴角，对了，他要Sherlock发出更多这种声音，他这辈子有幸听到的最美妙的声音。

  
“去他妈的机会。”

  
Sherlock借着低头的机会沿着John的颈窝轻咬着。John闭着眼睛偏过头，Sherlock柔软的卷发挠着他的下巴 ，不安分的舌头在他敏感的喉咙处的探索让他禁不住颤抖了一下。他弯起手臂轻轻抱住Sherlock，感受着他身上每一根肋骨感叹着Sherlock的修长精瘦的身体。他的上臂依然支撑着Sherlock的身体和床垫，所以他没法腾出整只手来完成这个动作，作为代替，他又用膝盖顶了顶Sherlock坚硬的欲望，满意的听到Sherlock的喘息随着每次的触碰逐渐升级。

  
Sherlock终于放弃了对John的进一步行动。军队里的训练让这个男人比他外表看起来要强壮许多。Sherlock会有堪比女性的优雅或是纤细，但John确是一个不折不扣的纯爷们儿。Sherlock抓住John在空中乱抓的手放在自己的手里，把他长着枪茧的手放在嘴边吻了吻，用舌头舔弄着然后将它包进嘴里轻轻吸吮着。他感觉到John炙热的呼吸和呻吟。他笑了一下，轻轻咬了咬嘴里的手指抬头看着John，对上John正在看着他的陶醉的眼神。

  
Sherlock没有移开目光，他把头往后扬了扬，放开了手指转而继续亲吻着手掌。这只手，扳动扳机的这只手...从他们第一次见面几小时后就救了他的命的手...这只手温柔悲痛的扶着他的墓碑的手..

  
John似乎读懂了Sherlock的想法，他把手往前送了送用大拇指摸着Sherlock的脸颊，心里默默打量着他的长而微翘睫毛，他的上钩的嘴角，漂亮的颧骨...这一切都让他神经紧绷，John轻轻往回抽了抽手，Sherlock顺从的松开手，却转而像饿坏了的小猫一样啄了一口John的嘴角。他想要...他需要..

  
“John...John...”

  
Sherlock的声音几乎快听不见了，

  
John借着他们的身体正紧紧贴在一起的姿势一把环住Sherlock转了一大圈，直到他把卷发男人压在身下，在Sherlock反应过来之前，John已经用手滑过侦探小腹下的深色毛发捏住了Sherlock的前端。

  
突然的触碰让卷发男人低哼了一声，他无意识的抬起腰渴求更多。他睁大眼睛，努力的用胳膊环住John的脖子。John勾起嘴角（这个疯子天才居然这么配合）。他用指尖灵活的拨弄着侦探的前端，涂抹着那里溢出的液体。

  
Sherlock呻吟着抱着John，把脸埋进对方的肩膀。他打开双腿面对着John。John的体内窜过一股热流，Sherlock愿意相信他，把自己最私密的地方毫无保留的展现给他。他的手穿过侦探汗湿的卷发，安慰性的亲吻着他的脖子。在他更加深入之前，他的确保Sherlock知道接下来他会需要什么，并且有足够的心理准备来面对它。他试着给对方一个清理大脑的时间，John把手从Sherlock的分身上移开滑到他的臀瓣，Sherlock喘息着，一面因为被放开感到轻松一面又因为快感的消失而感到失望。  
  
“Sherlock...看着我，我需要你看着我。”

  
John艰难的哽了哽喉咙，他的喉咙太干了，要从那里憋出一句话实在是件苦差。Sherlock没有动。他喘息着吊住John的脖子，John没有催他，捋着他的头发等着Sherlock喘过气来。瘦长的手臂慢慢的放松下来，Sherlock终于放开John向下躺去，让John有足够的距离看清他的脸。侦探惯常的冷静的气质已经烟消云散了，取而代之的是满脸的潮红，汗湿的卷发贴在他的前额，他的由于他吸咬嘴唇来阻止呻吟溢出的习惯动作而有些充血，一双迷蒙的眼睛正努力看着John。

  
“Sherlock，我们从未讨论过这个...但..你..是不是？”

  
John犹豫了，不知道该怎么继续。他从没有接触过这种事，而光是想着要说这件事都让他有些脸红。

  
Sherlock晃了晃脑袋，试着让脑子转起来。颤抖的手指附上John的嘴唇阻止他继续说下去。即使是在这样的状况下，他也能知道John在担心什么，他只需要集中注意力来把他的想法说出来。他抬起膝盖，好让脚掌完全踩住床垫。这样的姿势让他把自己打得更开了一些，让John完全处于自己两腿之间，短发男人感到怀中的人换了换自己的位置，而当他意识到Sherlock正在做什么时他的眼睛突然湿润了。Sherlock把手指从John嘴唇上移开，一双美得让人窒息的眼睛看着眼前的男人。

  
“John...如果你愿意的话...”

  
John倒吸了一大口气，抑制住自己想要扑下去紧紧抱住身下的男人，紧得让他无法呼吸的冲动。他使劲闭上眼睛，试着赶走眼里的湿润。卷发男人正摩挲着他的肩膀，小心的用手指描画着他肩上的伤疤，然后在John足够冷静到睁开眼睛之前在他的额头上落下一个坚定地吻。

  
“你...你确定么？没问题么？那..那可能会很疼..我从来也没...”

  
Sherlock咯咯笑了一下，用手抚上John的背，用指甲轻轻划着。

  
“我相信你..只有你。”

  
John俯下身含住肿胀的红唇，热烈的亲吻让他们两都忍不住发出呻吟。

  
没有其他的疑问了，John再次把注意力放在了Sherlock的欲望上。这次他没有再试探，他用手掌包裹住他的坚硬，慢慢的挪上顶端。

  
Sherlock在John的嘴里溢出一声闷哼，他结束掉了那个吻，手撑在床上，努力抬起身体寻求更多。John为眼前的画面着迷，他想要看到更多，更进一步的，他想看到自己在这个男人最深处时的样子

  
在John回应他之前，Sherlock把手伸进枕头下面摸索着，然后拿出一个小木盒，上面精致的雕刻着一些好看的图案，盒子前端有一个小栓将盒子封住。Sherlock匆忙的摸索着打开盒子从里面拿出了什么东西把它们扔到John的手边。John似乎花了不少时间才反应过来Sherlock刚才拿出了一瓶润滑油和一只安全套，他张大眼睛看着眼前的侦探。

  
"Sherlock?"

  
Sherlock一把扔开盒子，一只手搭在眼睛上说。

  
“Mycroft。圣诞礼物。这个见鬼的万事通。”

  
出乎意料的答案让John笑了笑，Sherlock放下遮住眼睛的手臂看着他。一只手肘撑起身体，另一只手径直探到了John的欲望，灵活的手指描摹着那上面凸起的血管。John抽搐了一下打了一个激灵。Sherlock学着John刚才的动作在他的前端揉弄着把顶端渗出的液体涂满了欲望，John感到难以置信的热流在体内涌动，他的手不住颤抖着以至于一个简单的打开润滑油瓶子的动作似乎变成了一件十分困难的差事。Sherlock似乎打定了主意要让这件事变得更艰难一些，他的手从坚挺的欲望一路下滑然后一把托住了精神饱满的小球，他一边微微用力揉弄了几下一边把它们往下拉了拉。John终于愤怒的吼了一声打开了瓶盖，但Sherlock的动作让他不小心使劲挤了一下瓶身，黏腻的液体飞喷出来落在Sherlock的肚子上。侦探好笑着看着短发男人笨拙的把瓶子又重新盖上把它扔到一边，他转过头责备的看了一眼Sherlock， 把他肚子上的液体拢起来，放在手里暖了暖 ，Sherlock轻笑了一声仰面躺下，两个手肘撑着床垫看着John。他张开双腿努力克服着紧张，他现在既有些担忧又很是兴奋。当然他有做过关于这类事的调查研究，会有一些不舒适的感觉，大概还会感到疼（根据John的话来看）但是他想要，他的生命中从没有谁让他有过这样疯狂的想法，只有John，他想要知道让另一个人进入他的的身体是什么感觉...让John进入他是什么感觉。

  
John把身子往下挪了挪，带着润滑液的手慢慢靠近Sherlock的入口、他能感受到Sherlock有点紧绷的肌肉，他知道他现在很紧张。John抬头看着Sherlock的眼睛安慰性的笑了笑。他想让Sherlock也能和他一样舒服，没有更多的停留，John埋头张嘴含住Sherlock的欲望，轻轻的舔弄着敏感而滚烫的坚硬，灵巧的舌头绕着前端画着圈，反复关照着顶端的小孔。Sherlock猛地张大了眼睛，他没有预料到John会为他做这个，他手臂一软倒回了床上。哦上帝...John在..John的嘴在....

  
Sherlock把手攥成了拳，紧扣着床单努力控制着自己不要释放出来，他不想呛到John。在他反应过来之前，John的手指小心的在Sherlock的入口处打着转，润滑液让那里有些冰凉和粘滑。他的肌肉本能的紧绷着，小心的保护着这个私密脆弱的地方，但同时John又将Sherlock包裹的更紧更多这使他没办法在完整的思考，他的身体似乎只剩下了这两个地方，而它们全在John的掌控下。John终于将一根手指推入了小穴，慢慢前进着。微微的不适感对Sherlock来说不是什么大问题，但是想到这是John的手指在他体内却使他忍不住让一声呻吟从喉咙间溢出。

  
John喘着气成功的把一根手指成功的放进Sherlock体内。这里面又紧又热。Sherlock的小穴紧紧夹着他以至于他开始怀疑把他自己放进那里的可能性，那一定的疼死吧？他小心地把手指又往里送了送，关心着Sherlock是否受的住或是甚至需要他停下来。为了转移他的注意力，John用力吸了吸Sherlock的欲望，更卖力地用舌头照顾着。

  
终于，John成功的把整个手指全部放进去了，他松开欲望把头抬起来忍不住低头看了看，Sherlock的欲望变成了难以置信的红色，前端正在不断地渗出白浊的液体，滑过他的身体滴在John的腿上。John有点担心的看着Sherlock的眼睛。

  
“Sherlock..？你还好么？”  
  
欲望重新暴露在冷空气中的感觉让Sherlock忍不住颤抖，想念着John温暖的口腔。他试着扭动了一下，感受着John在他体内的手指。不够...他还要更多。

  
Sherlock快速点了点头，用自己的手环住自己的欲望，想要找回刚才John给他的感觉。

  
“继续..John...快..”

  
确认过之后，John小心的把手指抽出来，这次换成了两根手指，突然的空虚让Sherlock的小穴不满的一张一合收缩着。手指慢慢推入，Sherlock咬紧嘴唇阻自己哭喊出来。这次更紧了，Sherlock很感激John的手即使的抓住他的附上他的欲望帮他分散后面的注意。他没有动，告诉自己放松好让John进入。

  
医生屏住呼吸，在两根手指完全放进去后，他全身都起了一层薄汗了。他的前端已经忍不住渗出了不少液体滴在床上。Sherlock正喘着气仰头倒在床上，迷人的喉咙被拉成一个性感的角度。

  
John小心的把体内的两根手指打开，做着剪刀的形状在里面扩张着。Sherlock咬住自己的一只手，克制的闭上眼睛，John往前靠了靠用手撑住床。

  
“Sherlock...Sherlock你看着我。”

  
蒙着水汽的眼睛顺从的看着他。

  
“Sherlock，你还好么？我们可以不做这个...”

  
Sherlock快速的摇了摇头，不，不要停，已经走到这一步了。他没有感到疼，他只是感到自己快要被一种无法言喻的紧张感淹没了，但不是疼痛。

  
John拉住Sherlock紧紧咬住的手，心疼的看到上面红的发紫的牙印，已经快要破皮了。

  
“Sherlock，跟我说话。让我知道你没事好么?”

  
Sherlock努力组织起自己的舌头和喉咙，试着回答John的问题。

  
“不要..停...我没事...”

  
为了证明自己，Sherlock让身体向下吞进更多的部分。这个动作使John的手指碰到了他体内那一点，那一瞬间全身血液都膨胀了，强烈的快感让他发出一声高亢的呻吟。  
  
John吓了一跳差点把手指直接拿出来，直到他发现那不是因为疼痛。他用手指重新找到那一点，开始连续快速的揉弄着。

  
完全陌生的感受让Sherlock几乎没法发出完整的声音，他感到有什么东西，像被点燃的火苗一样快速往上窜着，他慌张的伸出手拼命的紧抓住John的手臂。

  
  
“啊啊嗯...J...John...停...停一下！我...我不能...你...进来...进来...求你了！！”

  
John从破碎的语言里成功获取了Sherlock想要表达的意思，他快速把手指抽出来。Sherlock小穴正卖力的收缩着，突然的空虚让它再一次着急起来，侦探几乎是在啜泣，虽然他不知道是为了什么。他感到自己后面的小洞正汩汩的流出液体，John正在从瓶子里挤出更多的润滑涂在自己已经带好套的欲望上，然后他感到John的巨大抵上了自己的小穴，这可比两根手指强壮多了，Sherlock咬着嘴唇，但是该死的他想要这个。

  
John用一只手扶着自己抵在入口，另一只手滑到Sherlock的大腿，把它们拉得更开。他慢慢往前推进，感受着Sherlock体内的火热热情的裹住他。  
  
“哦，操...操，Sherlock..！！”

  
John知道这一定非常痛（Sherlock太紧了）,但他停不下来。 他唯一能感受到的就是Sherlock体内的火热和他难以抑制的欲望，他想更深入，更彻底。他想把自己全部没入那个热情的漩涡里，狠狠的抽插。但是他的脑里还仅存的一点不能让Sherlock受伤的理智。

  
Sherlock夹在痛苦和快感之间。他感到自己的身体似乎被撕裂成了两半，很疼，毫无疑问，真他妈的疼，但他知道他想要这个，John的进入让他眩晕而又迷醉。终于...终于...在这么多...这么多，所有事情之后他终于和John在一起了。终于。

  
甜腥的味道在Sherlock嘴里散开，牙齿终于把嘴皮磨破了。他没有意识到自己这么用力在咬着它，但他不得不。John更深入了一点，他肺里的空气好像全都被抽走了，呼吸变得艰难，一句话也说不出。他慌张的喘息着，拼命伸出手，希望John可以帮帮他。他用尽全力伸向那个模糊的人影，想要说点什么或者叫出声来。

“J...Jo...JOHN!”

  
John马上注意到了有点不对劲，他停下了动作，快速检查着身下的人的情况。他伸手握住Sherlock伸出的手，安慰性的紧了紧，然后俯下身用身体罩着Sherlock的，这个男人比他高，通常比他灵活和强大，但现在John对他的侦探感有强烈的保护欲。他心疼的看着侦探被咬破皮的嘴唇以及他眼角没来的及擦干的湿润。

  
Sherlock紧紧捏住John的手像是抓着救命稻草，努力让氧气进入肺叶。他需要空气，他需要恢复自己的控制力。John腾出一只手小心地用拇指擦去Sherlock嘴唇上的血痕，然后吻了吻怀中不安的人，抬起头有些担忧的看着那双迷人的蓝色眼睛。

  
“Sherlock...？Sherlock...对不起，我伤到你了么？如果疼的话就...你不必非要承受这个。”

  
Sherlock终于喘匀了气，不安的感觉消失了，后面的疼痛也因为John停下了动作而减轻了不少。他眨了眨眼，感到有湿热的触感从他眼角划过，然后他的眼睛终于清晰的对焦到了John担心的脸上，然后迅速摇了摇头，强迫自己冷静下来。不，他不想停下来，他只是需要时间适应这个。

  
“不...我很好，John，我只是...只是有口气没喘过来。”

  
“但你很疼...”  
已  
John反对着。Sherlock现在很不好，那是因为疼痛流下的眼泪而John绝对不想让Sherlock受伤...他大概这辈子都不会原谅自己----要是他这么做了的话，Sherlock用唇碰了碰John的手，身体往前靠了靠。

  
“继续，John，继续。我受得住。”

  
John犹豫了，眼睛扫着那双眼睛想看他是不是在说谎。他拿起他的手在细长的手指上吻了一下，嘴唇宠溺的轻咬着有些发白的指节。

  
“你..确定？我们不做这个也没关系，Sherlock，你不用逼你自己。”

Sherlock轻轻点了点头，手指弯曲和John十指相扣。

“我没有逼自己，我想要这个，我想感受到你，感受你的全部，John，Please...一直以来我都想...而...而我以为...我以为我大概不可能有任何机会...但是现在，你就在这里...”

Sherlock的声音有些沙哑，眼皮耷拉着让John看不见他的眼睛，那些他刚回到伦敦发现John已经和Mary坠入爱河时的夜晚。那些他一个人呆在公寓里冷得骇人的夜晚，只有他和John在一起时的美好时光的回忆陪伴他。甚至在经历那次几乎要了他命的枪伤后，又亲手把John送还给了他的妻子...因为他以为John大概更想要的是那个。那时他总是听到John回到他的房间，痛苦的挣扎在是否原谅Mary，是否要回到贝克街之间。而Sherlock...Sherlock只想冲进他房间去抱住他然后告诉他一切都会好起来的，因为John值得拥有更好的东西，但是他不能。他只是扮演着冷静客观让人信服的朋友的角色，准备好支持John所做的不论什么决定，即使这意味着他必须把他自己的...感情冰封起来。Well，那对他来说不是什么难事，他这辈子都在做这种事

而现在，John终于又回到他身边了，愿意继续和他在一起，Sherlock需要这个。他要从John那里知道他不会再离开自己了，像以前发生过的那些一样。他需要，他想要John一直在这里，在他身边。他不知道自己现在这种巨大的在胸口蔓延的孤独感是什么时候出现的，但那个他曾经引以为豪的“和工作结婚”的生活方式现在让他感到莫大的痛苦和折磨。所以不管有多疼，Sherlock都会承受，因为那绝对比不上失去这一切的痛苦。让John进入他，见证他，拥有他，Sherlock全部都想要。

  
John不清楚Sherlock刚刚在想什么，但他知道Sherlock绝对想要完成这个。他把男人的下巴扳过来让他们的目光交汇，然后身体前倾把他们紧扣的手放在床上，另一只手托住Sherlock的臀部，轻轻把他往上抬了抬让他更容易进入。

  
“我要你看着我，Sherlock...”

  
Sherlock用手指紧了紧他的手作为回应，John继续往里推进着。短暂的休息让卷发男人放松了不少，John的进入变得轻松了很多。他慢慢往里送着自己的欲望，留意着身下人的反应以免他需要他停下来。Sherlock拼尽全力让自己的目光集中在John的眼睛里，他知道这个人有多努力的在克制自己的欲望好让自己有精力来关心他的侦探是否还好。他们的手握得更紧了些，Sherlock感激这个，它让Sherlock不需要发出声音也能和John交流。John进入的更多了些，Sherlock喘着气伸出另一只手握住自己的欲望，快速套弄起来，因为强烈的快感和痉挛呜咽起来，John情不自禁的往里用力顶了一下，使得Sherlock溢出一声尖细的呻吟。

  
John停住了，害怕自己是不是又弄痛了自己的侦探，但他却发现对方的眼睛大张着，喘着气的胸膛快速起伏着。他难耐的用几乎疯狂的力度捏着John的手。

  
“J...John...再...再...做一次...刚才那个..”

  
Sherlock结结巴巴的说着，眼睛因为情欲蒙上了一层白雾。John往外抽出了一点然后再次把自己送进火热的体内，让自己全部没入直到根部。他仍不住咒骂了了一声，这紧致的小洞简直就是像在把他往里吸。噢，操，这太不可思议了。Sherlock实在是难以置信的紧，John感到身边的所有东西都在变得模糊，只剩他和他的侦探，以如此色情的方式交合着。

  
Sherlock曲起双腿让John毫无障碍的直击他体内的那一点。他感到绝妙的满足感，他的身体已经适应了被扩张的疼痛。John的抽插带动着体内的润滑和肠液带来空前的快感传遍Sherlock的心脏让他几乎快要尖叫出来。John，显然已经注意到Sherlock已经克服了疼痛，开始更加卖力的抽插起来。他把自己几乎拉回到洞口然后再用力达到顶端，让Sherlock无助的击打着床垫。眼前的景象让John觉得自己就快要到了，他又加快了抽插的速度，力度越来越大，好像他正在把Sherlock撞进床里面去。Sherlock破碎的呻吟着他拼命抓住John的手，感受着John的每一次深入。他无法思考，无法说话，他只能感受着John，让John掌控着他的一切。他的背现在很疼，因为上面的肌肉紧绷了太久得不到休息，它们抗议着得不到足够的空气。他放在自己欲望上的手滑到一边紧抓着床单，阻止着Sherlock滑下床沿。

  
John放开了Sherlock的臀部，不需要再扶住那里了，他们的动作变得更加疯狂。John的手代替Sherlock的握住他的欲望，Sherlock呜咽了一声，本能向前顶了顶更加靠近John拳头，然后身体往后倒下自己吞下了更多John的巨大。John忍不住笑了一下（他的爱人为他变得这么的欲求不满），他低头在Sherlock脖子上吻了吻，然后用牙齿轻咬着他的耳朵。

  
“为我射吧，SHERLOCK，让我看着你。”

  
毫无预警的，John用力咬上Sherlock肩骨上的小窝处，卷发男人哭喊一声一股白浊的液体喷射而出。他的眼前一片发白。然后他的意识开始模糊，他不知道接下来发什么什么，他也不在乎，他只知道John在他体内，体贴的，可爱的，让人感到安全的John，而什么也没法改变他们现在正经历的一切了。

  
Sherlock的释放让John也到达了临界点，他感到包裹住自己的小洞狠狠的收缩了一下，那几乎可以说成是很疼了。这简直美得难以置信，白色的液体从他的和Sherlock的腹部滑过，经过疲劳而紧绷的肌肉群。John很想继续看下去，但他只能做到又进出了几次便失去了控制，他把手从Sherlock身上抽回握住自己的欲望，但身体的颤抖和Sherlock紧缩的小洞让他感到越发难以控制，一波又一波的快感让他忍不住呻吟。John停下来深吸一口气，接着开始了最后一轮抽插，在某一次到达深处后一股全新的快感传遍他的心脏，然后他的视野里出现了白色的斑点...John几乎觉得自己就快要爽的晕过去了。

  
两人躺在床上一动不动，只有两个胸膛起起伏伏地贪婪的攫取着氧气。慢慢的，他的神志恢复了些，Sherlock轻哼了一声。他能感到性爱的化学反应正在脑子里上演大戏，把他的脑子弄的混乱让他感到所谓快感，即使如此，他感到精疲力竭和肌肉的酸痛，他清楚的知道自己这几天可能不能随心所欲的活蹦乱跳了。他仍然能感到John在他体内，它已经疲软下来，却依然足以让他感到满足。他试验性的缩了一下那里的肌肉，满意的得到了John的一声哀鸣。

  
“我的天，Sherlock...”

  
Sherlock懒懒的笑了笑看着John，他甩了甩头想恢复自己的理智。没有用。他得等待高潮产生的化学反应彻底消失才行。John温柔的把他们一直握在一起的手松开，活动着因为长时间的紧握变得有些僵硬疼痛的手指。他小心的从Sherlock的小穴中退出，卷发男人不出意料的对突然的空虚有些不适应。John把安全套扯下来以一种惊人的准度扔向远处的垃圾桶，然后满意的呼了口气倒回Sherlock身边。Sherlock伸长他的手臂从一旁的床头柜上拿过一盒纸巾，擦拭着他和John身上的秽物。

  
“希望Mycroft别再送什么礼物了。”

  
John轻笑一下，抬起眉毛。

  
Sherlock撅了撅嘴把纸巾扔向他----被John成功躲开了。

  
“闭嘴。”

  
John咯咯笑起来在床上滚了一圈到Sherlock面前看着他，他用手摸着Sherlock脖子根部他留下的咬痕，检查着是否有破皮。

  
“你还好么？有哪里疼不？”

  
Sherlock快速动用神经检查了一遍自己的身体。

  
“不。有点酸疼，但没受伤。”

  
John的手在Sherlock胸口抚摸着，手指画着其他吻痕的轨迹。他皱着眉头看着苍白的肌肤上新出现的几处预料范围外的瘀痕。

“你确定么？这可不是说说而已。”

Sherlock喘了口气面向John。

“确定，Doctor Watson，我向你保证我没事儿。你也太...小心了。John，我又不是玻璃做的。

医生犹豫的看着Sherlock气愤的表情。Sherlock最不喜欢别人对他过分关心，但是鉴于他之前对自己身体健康的蔑视，必须得有个人来细心的关注这个家伙。

“对，你不是玻璃做的，你所向无敌，就像你以为的那样。不过现在你的...'管道'不再只是属于你了，所以你最好好好爱惜它，蠢蛋。”

Sherlock夸张的扯了扯嘴角。

“唔~鉴于我已经有一位优秀的医生随时在身边，我好像不太需要关注这种事情，反正似乎你也不会再给我找以为新的医生了。”

John笑了笑温柔的吻了一下他的嘴角

“想都不要想。”

Sherlock突然移开目光皱着眉头盯着床沿，John扳过他的脸用自己的额头抵着他的。

“Sherlock，怎么了？你在想什么”

Sherlock咬了咬嘴唇，被之前咬出的伤口疼的缩了一下。

“那么...这很好，对么？我是说...我们？这...这是正式的？你不会...离开了...?”

John的心狠狠的刺痛了一下。Sherlock看起来那么的不堪一击，那么的不敢相信。John几乎从没见过他这个样子..几乎。而他每次变成这个样子似乎都和他有关，Sherlock的软肋，他的压制点....John Watson。而即使已经经历了这么多之后他竟然还害怕自己会离开。John心疼的一只手抚上Sherlock的脸颊，感受着对方瘦削的脸上有些硌人的轮廓，一股强烈的感情窜过全身，他把手埋进深色短发中，抱住他的脖子在那副担忧犹豫的表情上温柔地，宠溺地吻了一下

“不会，你这笨蛋。我不会走，我哪也不去。就算Mycroft在全英国对我下通缉令我也不走。你这辈子都别想摆脱我了，Sherlock Holmes。”

侦探终于咧出一个迷人的笑，他眼神里跳跃的光仿佛点亮了整座城市。 他冲上去一下把John按在床上，有力的双臂用力抱住他，那拥抱紧到让人无法呼吸，然后他低头在John胸前落下一串温柔的轻吻，发出意义不明的咕噜声，短发男人忍不住笑了，他的爱人现在实在是情意浓浓啊。谁会知道伟大的Sherlock Holmes会在他面前有这样不为人知的一面呢？

两个人又傻笑了一会儿，终于翻松了枕头规规矩矩的躺在床上准备睡觉了。关上灯在被子里相互依偎着，他们感到一种难以言喻的幸福。不管明天是什么，未来会怎样，他们都可以一起面对。John环过手抱着Sherlock，感到比他高的男人正在向他怀里挪动，卷毛再一次扫过他的下巴，John在他头顶上吻了吻，感谢上帝或者其他什么神仙让他遇到了这个该死的让人着迷的疯子。

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

Always

 

**FIN.**

* * *

 

 **作者：** 好啦，这次真的完结了，haha，我写过最长的H@-@ 感谢阅读！希望你们喜欢！

  
 **译者：** 总算完了，这片肉其实蛮纠结，感觉作者的文风就是纠结剧情见长。。。  
卡H卡那么久真的抱歉，但也是这段时间事情太多没有办法。。  
这是我第一次做翻译，也是第一次为我喜欢的东西真正做点事情造福大家，我觉得很开心~收获也非常大，以后扫到好看的文也会和大家再在这里分享【要是有扫到好文的GN也请分享下~一篇一篇的看实在是太坑爹了

PS.业务不熟练，经验不丰富，有虫有槽点什么的尽管拍！  
OK，就酱，谢谢大家！

 


End file.
